Demasiado tarde para decir no
by Kikai.Magyar
Summary: Estaba a sólo horas de celebrar el día más feliz de cualquier chica, pero, ¿Qué debo hacer si tú, el gran amor de mi vida, aparece nuevamente a desordenar mi actual vida?. / Es bastante explícito Ya advertí e é . GilxElixRode.
1. Prólogo

_**Demasiado Tarde Para Decir No...**_

**Me miraba en el espejo y no me convencía de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Era esto realmente lo correcto?... Esas palabras pasaban por mi mente atormentándome de una manera inimaginable. Ese sentimiento de inseguridad mezclada con los nervios de no saber que te depara en el futuro con la elección que hiciste… Aunque en mi caso, además de este asqueroso sentimiento, tenía uno de remordimiento por la última semana que viví ¿Realmente todo fue verdad?... Sentía que se me partía la cabeza de tanto pensar.**

**Decidí sentarme en la silla que se encontraba hermosamente adornada detrás de mío. ¡Se suponía que hoy sería el día más feliz de mi vida! Pero… ¡Arg! Siempre tú, imbécil, siempre tú apareces cuando todo está en completo orden. Levanté mi mirada hacia el espejo y ahí me veía, una joven de unos 26 años, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro recogido en un tomate dejando uno que otro rebelde mechón fuera de éste, y una flor de color rosa pálido que hacia una perfecta combinación con mi vestido blanco. Después de tantos años de ser conocida por toda la primaria, secundaria como una marimacho y después de la prepa volverse toda una señorita. Además, ¿estudiar gastronomía para ser una buena ama de casa? Creo que nadie ni yo misma se podía, en esos tiempos, imaginar que mi vida estaría como está ahora. No hay duda que estoy feliz de querer compartir el resto de mi vida junto a uno de los amigos que he tenido desde el pre-escolar y hasta mis días de preparatoria, que nos separáramos de cierta manera en la universidad al escoger la carrera de leyes y yo irme por el área de la gastronomía, aunque, por cierto, nos lleváramos por 2 años de diferencia, siempre fuimos muy cercanos al ser vecinos.**

**Suspiré al recordar todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días, esta última semana que me mantuve alejada de mi prometido. Él tenía que entregar su tesis y yo me fui a mi departamento de soltera por unos días para terminar los últimos detalles del matrimonio… Pero, ¿¡por qué tenía que aparecer él justo esa semana!.**


	2. Pesadilla semanal: 1

/**Hace 7 días atrás**/

_{ Primer día de la pesadilla semanal }_

- ¡Roderich! ¿Sabes dónde está mi vestido verde? El que es strapless. –Esperé un momento para ver si mi novio escuchaba lo que le decía, y al no obtener respuestas, caminé hacia su salón de estudios, toqué primero antes de entrar.- ¿Se puede? –esbozando una amplia sonrisa.-

- Claro, Liz. Pasa.

**Al entrar lo vi sentado en su silla de madera con su escritorio lleno de cuadernos, libros y hojas esparcidas por todo el mueble. Estaba contento, pero a la vez un poco estresado. Me fui acercando lentamente a él, para depositar un beso en sus labios correspondiéndolo de manera cariñosa. Me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas para tomar un mechón de mi cabello para besarlo y luego subir a besar mi mejilla de manera juguetona, pero, sin intensiones de sobrepasarse, mas provocó un sonrojo en mis mejillas o eso creo yo al sentir mis mejillas arder.**

- Ahora dime, ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? –Su mirada penetraba tan fuerte y profunda en la mía.-

- Es sólo… Que buscaba mi vestido verde strapless.

**El me levantó de sus piernas y caminó hacia nuestra habitación entrando a mi gran y profundo armario (Que más bien parecía una habitación) y de un dos por tres, encontró sin ningún esfuerzo el vestido que estuve buscando durante horas. Me lo pasó y me sonrió, besando mi mejilla y se fue a la sala de estudios.**

**Era cierto que Roderich siempre fue un caballero, pero cuando me pidió casarse conmigo hace como 6 meses, luego de estar juntos por más de 6 años, nos vinimos a vivir a esta gran casa y además, fue cambiando de a poco, porque ya al vivir juntos, las cosas no eran iguales a cuando estábamos en su departamento o en el mío y sí, me impresiona saber que no perdí mi virginidad con él, lo cual a veces me arrepiento tanto ya que él siempre me amó… Pero, eso ya es historia vieja y él jamás tuvo problemas con eso, ya que por lo menos ahora soy sólo de él.**

**Yo aún tenía mi departamento de soltera, pero, más que a nada porque a veces Roderich tenía que quedarse en plena calma para terminar sus trabajos, por lo que me iba a practicar nuevos platos a mi antiguo departamento y le iba a dejar la comida y volvía, a veces en un mes me podía ir un día o incluso 3 días, pero, somos una pareja comprensible… Y creo que ahora a una semana de casarnos y Rode metido tanto en redactar su tesis y preparar los juicios, que creo que tendría que irme de la casa, además de que mis amigas deseaban celebrar mi despedida de soltera y los detalles del vestido y yo quería hacer nuestro pastel… Me quité la camisa de mi prometido que me había colocado para dormir y busqué mi sostén, me lo coloqué delicadamente y subí decidí cambiarme de calzones a unos de color verde con encaje que hacía juego perfectamente con mi sostén y me coloqué el vestido. "No está nada mal" Pensé mirándome al espejo. Y me fui a cocinar algo para el almuerzo.**

**Ya era de noche y Roderich sólo había salido para almorzar y el resto del día se la pasó encerrado en el cuarto de estudios. Yo me encontraba preparando la cena ya, un delicioso Goulash. Revisé como por milésima vez el comedor y como todo simétricamente estaba ubicado a la perfección en la mesa. Las velas, el mantel rojo con blanco, los individuales de color rojo carmesí, las dos copas, el vino en el balde con hielo, los cubiertos, las servilletas; sí, todo estaba en perfecto orden.**

**Comencé a servir el Goulash en los platos y los coloqué en la mesa. Roderich, era un poco maniático con el orden, pero, con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a ese orden, dejé el delantal colgado en la cocina y me fui a sentar prendiendo las cuatro velas sobre el candelabro de cuatro brazos que teníamos en nuestra mesa.**

- Cariño, la cena está servida.

**No faltó mucho para que abriera la puerta del dormitorio y saliera un perfecto y ordenado austriaco por el umbral de esa habitación y acercarse al comedor. Me besó en la cabeza y se sentó frente a mí. Nos colocamos las servilletas sobre nuestro regazo y tomamos tenedor y cuchillo para comenzar a comer.**

- Estuvo todo de maravilla como siempre, Liz.

- Muchas gracias, Rode. –Esbozando una amplia sonrisa al ver feliz terminando de comer a mi futuro esposo.- ¿Cómo va la tesis? –Al preguntarle sobre esto, suspiró y dejó a un lado el servicio para mirarme de manera seria. Sinceramente, sé que me diría, pero, aún no me deja de preocupar el que se ponga serio.- ¿Q-Qué sucede?

- Necesito que nos dejemos de ver esta semana antes del matrimonio, querida. Tranquila, es sólo por lo de la tesis y como tienes que ver los últimos detalles del matrimonio necesito tranquilidad para poderme concentrar, nada más que eso. –Creo que notó el nerviosismo en mi cara para que respondiera con tanta facilidad a mi preocupación.-

- Está bien, entonces, me iré esta noche a mi antiguo departamento. ¿Realmente no necesitas ayuda mi amor? –Dije en un tono de preocupación.-

- No. Realmente, estaré bien solo. Y yo me preocuparé de la comida, me alimentaré… Así que puedes irte tranquila a tu departamento, el viernes tengo que presentar la tesis, así que nos veremos el sábado en el matrimonio, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- No hay ningún problema. –Me levanté levemente de la mesa para acercarme a su cara y besarlo en los labios.- Pero, prométeme que dormirás y comerás bien.

- Lo prometo. –sonriéndome de manera caballerosa.-

- Bien, entonces levantaré la mesa y tu regresa a trabajar. Haré mi mochila con mis maquillajes y pasaré a la sala a despedirme luego, ¿Si?.

- Por eso, no me arrepiento en ningún momento de poderme casar contigo, Elizabeth Héderváry.

**Luego de lavar la losa y guardarla, hacer mi mochila con un poco de ropa y maquillaje, me fui a despedir de mi novio. Y aquí me encuentro en un taxi camino a mi antiguo departamento. Le pagué lo que debía al taxista, colgué el bolso en mi hombro y decidí entrar en el gran edificio. Saludé al conserje del lugar que era bastante viejo, pero muy encantador, y se alegró bastante de verme. Me aproximé al ascensor y presioné el botón para subir, entré y apreté el botón del piso 16 donde se encontraba mi departamento.**

**Salí del ascensor y… sí, creo que mi noche se arruinó bastante.**

- ¡Hey, húngara! –dijo un borracho albino, que se encontraba con dos voluptuosas jóvenes, una morena y la otra rubia. Decidí ignorarlo y sacar mis llaves para abrir la puerta de mi depa.- Oye, responde cuando te hablan. –seguí ignorándolo.- Mejor vámonos mis pollitas.

**Me dio un poco de repugnancia verlo en ese estado. Pensar que estuve con ese imbécil alguna vez, desde mi noviazgo con Roderich que comenzamos a llevar una muy mala relación, pero, que a la vez era bastante "agradable" o simplemente me había acostumbrado a ello. Discusiones, peleas, golpes, etc. habíamos formado una relación bastante atípica, mas, nos agradaba tener ese tipo especial de relación. Aunque, luego de que en la junta de Ludwig, Roderich me haya propuesto matrimonio frente a todos nuestros amigos, su comportamiento cambió bastante.**

**Opté por irme a dormir y esperar al siguiente día donde esperaba que todo pudiera mejorar. Poder cocinar bastante, escribir un poco que era mi pasatiempo favorito cuando me encontraba en mi departamento. Si había algo que me encantaba de mi departamento, era mi gran cama King, que compré con mucho trabajo. Tenía un depa bastante amplio y muy bien decorado. Me recosté sobre la cama aún con la ropa puesta, inspiré hondo para relajarme un poco… El silencio era tan reconforta-**

- ¡Ah! ¡Gilbert!... ¡N-No tan fuerte!

- Dame más, dame más, Gilbert…~ ah…

**Tenía que ser una broma. Como tan descaradamente…. Este albino… ¡Arg! Prendí la radio a un volumen bastante alto para no escuchar como ese imbécil disfrutaba con sus "amiguitas", recostándome sobre la cama, _"Todo mejorará mañana, una semana pasará bastante rápido"_…**


	3. Pesadilla semanal: 2

_{ Segundo día de la pesadilla semanal }_

**Un rayo incomodaba mi vista. _"¿Qué hora será?" _Miré el reloj de mi cómoda, eran las 5 de la tarde, había dormido bastante. Me levanté como pude y me fui a bañar. Me quité lentamente el vestido y mi ropa interior. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y me metí debajo del chorro de agua que comenzó a recorrer mi cuello… las gotas dibujaban perfectamente el contorno de mis pechos y bajando por mi entrepierna para recorrerlas hasta llegar a juntarse con toda el agua al final.**

**Creo que estuve cerca de 30 minutos bajo el agua y tomé una toalla de color verde bastante corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación y salí afuera del baño.**

- Vaya, ese austriaco parece que te ha hecho cambiar bastante, Elizabeth. –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios con mi sostén en una de sus manos y en la otra con mis pequeñas bragas con encaje.- Cuando te conocí, solías usar un sostén simple de color blanco y unas pantaletas de color blanco, pero que de todas formas… ese color tan fome te iba a la perfección. Ahora hasta encaje tienes en tu ropa interior. –Estaba tan anonadada de verlo con mi ropa en sus manos que se me olvidó el hecho de que mierda hacía en mi departamento.-

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces en mi departamento! Y… ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar mi ropa interior? –Corrí a quitársela pero, fue más rápido y me esquivó.- Ya devuélvela y dime como mierda entraste…

- ¿La llave arriba del umbral detrás del número de la habitación? Yo guardo también así la llave de repuesto, preciosa. –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Sí, oficialmente me causa repugnancia.-

- Sal de mi casa.

- ¿Te abandonó el señorito antes de una semana a casarse? Hace tiempo que no volvías a tu departamento.

- Ya vete, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no haga, lo que pase o lo que no pase en mi vida privada. –Sólo quería que se fuera, además, estaba con sólo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.- Además, tienes a tus amiguitas. ¿Para qué venir a mi departamento?

- Porque estás tú… -Le miré un poco confundida por sus palabras y la seriedad en su voz, ¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo?.- Vamos, Liz, no sé de ti hace… como 6 meses.

- Será porque tú te convertiste en un grandísimo idiota luego de que me comprometiera con Roderich. Y ya, en serio, vete. Tengo que vestirme.

- Como si no conociera cada centímetro de tu cuerpo…– ¡Hacía que me hirviera la sangre! Al ver que no se movía de mi sillón, decidí por un momento sentarme en el sillón de al frente.-

- Volví porque Roderich necesita un poco de tranquilidad para terminar las últimas cosas de la carrera. ¿Bien? Por eso volví, además de terminar los últimos preparativos para el matrimonio.

**Su rostro cambió al escuchar la palabra matrimonio. Y volvió a recorrer con sus diamantes rubíes mi cuerpo, como si fuera un delicioso platillo.**

- Realmente, estás muy buena, húngara. -¿¡Qué acaso no me estaba escuchando! Tomé un cojín y se lo arrojé con todo a su cara.- ¡Auch! Pero, aún conservas tu agresividad de hombre.

- Gilbert, ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas sola? Quiero vestirme, cocinar algo y escribir, salir o lo que sea. Tengo que terminar de elegir el sabor del pastel, el color y esas cosas. Así que amablemente te pediré que te VAYAS de mi casa.

- No… Mejor me quedo para cenar, además, hoy no llevaré a ninguna AMIGA a mi casa -¿P-Por qué me miraba de esa manera? Si quería sacarme celos, debe estar muy equivocado.- Sabes que adoro mi libertad y el estar sólo, odio atarme a las personas o a las cosas, pero, creo que me quedaré en tu departamento -¿¡Qué! ¿Acaso era una broma?.-

- ¡NO! ¿Qué te crees? Estoy a una semana de casarme y tú ¿te quieres instalar en mi casa? Ah, no. Eso, sí que no.

- Y ¿Por qué no puedo?... Acaso… -Se fue acercando peligrosamente a mí, a pesar de que… han pasado más de 7 años sin estar con él en la intimidad… aún me pone muy nerviosa el tono de su voz.- ¿Temes serle infiel al señorito con este increíble hombre?

- Pero, ¿De qué mierda hablas? Ya, quédate si quieres, pero, no me molestes. Me da igual lo que quieras hacer, pero, no hay razón por la cual debas quedarte en mi casa, siendo que eres mi vecino.

- Sí, pero, tengo la casa tan desordenada después de ayer que me da un poco de pereza volver. –Se sentó en la mesa mirando mis piernas.-

**Realmente, era todo un descarado. ¡Cómo lo detestaba! ¿Es que no tenía nada más que hacer que molestarme? Me levanté del sillón y le di la espalda caminando hacia mi habitación.**

- Ya, mejor me iré a vestir. Quédate aquí que yo volveré en un mom-

Agarró con fuerza mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él, lanzándome al sillón provocando que mi toalla se soltara dejando al descubierto todo mi cuerpo.

- Vaya… Si que han crecido desde la secundaria, meine liebe.

**Me sonrojé a más no poder. Tomando con una de sus grandes manos mi pecho izquierdo apretándolo con fuerza y con su dedo índice moviendo en círculos mi pezón, provocando rápidamente que mi pezón se pusiera dudo. Elizabeth… no debes dejar que juegue así contigo… Estás comprometida, a una semana de casarte… No, no dejes que juegue así contigo, no soy ningún juguete. No claro, que no lo soy…**

- ¡GILBERT ~!

**No sé en qué momento, pero, ya tenía gran parte de mi pecho derecho dentro de su boca y con su lengua acariciaba lentamente mi pezón, provocando que se pusieran aún más duros y erectos. Mis mejillas me comenzaron a arder y mi mirada se nublaba… Por favor, detente, imbécil… Se acercó a mi oído _Sólo tú puedes saciar esa bestia dentro de mí. _¡Dios! Como me ponía este hombre. Sus palabras me queman. El sólo hecho de colocar un dedo sobre mí, quemaba mi piel.**

- Jajaja. Ay, húngara loca. Que divertido es verte de esta manera… a mi merced. Me recuerda a nuestra… -susurrando a mi oído.- primera vez. -Mis mejillas ardían, pero, ya no era sonrojo, era por la rabia que me causa este imbécil.

- ¡Eres un grandísimo patán, Gilbert!

- Ahora, tu cuerpo ya no es tan fiel al señorito… si es que te ha tocado como yo puedo hacerlo.

- Fíjate que lo hace aún mejor que tú, ¡mil veces mejor que tú!

**Agarré la toalla y la coloqué alrededor de mi cuerpo y me fui como si estuviera pisando huevos a mi habitación mientras escuchaba como ese estúpido prusiano se reía y me gritaba puras estupideces. Cerré mi puerta con fuerza y me apoyé contra ésta… _"¿Cómo es que alguna vez estuve enamorada de tan gran idiota?... Yo amo a Roderich y dejé que él me tocara sin ninguna dificultad. No, no es eso. Es sólo que él me agarró desprevenida, si… Si, eso fue, no fue mi culpa, es de él."_ Me fui a mi armario a buscar una blusa blanca y unos jeans ajustados, y caminé hacia la cocina y ese idiota seguía sentado en el living, muy cómodo viendo la televisión. Decidí ignorarlo nuevamente. ¿Roderich se había olvidado de que vivía al lado de este imbécil? O ¿Simplemente confía en mí y en que éste ser repugnante siguiera su vida? Pero, que inocente novio tenía.**

**Cociné un pastel pequeño de chocolate con frambuesa, otro de fresas con crema y otro de chocolate con naranja. Corté dos trozos de cada pastel y los coloqué en dos platos. Salí de la cocina y coloqué los platos en mi mesa estilo americana y desde la cocine le apagué la televisión.**

- ¡Hey! -Lo miré seria y apunté debajo de mi donde estaban los dos platos y se acercó corriendo como un niño en navidad a abrir sus regalos para probar mis pasteles.- Se ven muy bien para que los hayas hecho tú, Eli. –Hace mucho que alguien me llamaba de esa forma. Solían hacerlo mis padres y… él… Pero, todos me llamaban Liz de forma cariñosa. Mientras, me consumía en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, miré a Gilbert y ya sólo quedaba un pastel en su plato.- Realmente, están deliciosos.

- La cosa no es sólo alimentarte, idiota. Necesito saber cuál sería el perfecto para la fiesta. –Su semblante cambiaba cada vez que nombraba algo relacionado con la boda, miró el pastel y luego comiendo un gran trozo del último que le quedaba en el plato.-

- Él de fresas… Para darle algo de vida a tu aburrido _noviecito._

**Decidí ignorarlo, dejé de comer y me fui a mi cama. No podía lidiar más con esto. Roderich, madre, padre: perdónenme por este estúpido error de volver a mi departamento, prometo pedirle a Gilbert que se vaya.**

**Miré el reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana. Aún podía oír la televisión y fui al living para poder decirle que se fuera a dormir y ahí lo vi, tranquilo y pasivo. Un Gilbert que no veía desde mis años de colegiala despreocupada y poco femenina. Me senté en el piso y me quedé a verlo dormir sobre mi sillón… Tomé una manta y se la coloqué encima. Acaricié con delicadeza sus cabellos, apagué la televisión y me levanté cuando siento una mano que sujeta la mía y murmura algo que era para nada entendible. Quité su mano de la mía y lo dejé ahí acurrucado sobre mi sillón y corrí a mi habitación. Me acosté sobre mi cama cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las sábanas… ¿En qué momento nuestra relación se quebró? ¿Por qué se quebró?... Esas palabras fueron agolpando mi cabeza hasta sentir que de a poco iba a cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.**


	4. Pesadilla semanal: 3

**_Advierto que acá las cosas se van poniendo más mature. _**

_{ Tercer día de la pesadilla semanal }_

**Me encontraba en el mall con Lili y MeiMei para ir a buscar los trajes de las damas de honor. Hace mucho que no salía con mis amigas. Los vestidos que había escogido sin dudar, eran de un bello color vainilla y a las chicas les encantó (Lo cual sería lo más importante).**

**Luego nos fuimos a tomar un café por un restaurant por ahí. Conversamos de nuestras relaciones amorosas. Lili estaba muy pronto a casarse con Vash, lo cual se veía venir hace mucho tiempo, pero, eso no quita lo emocionada que estábamos. MeiMei ya estaba casada con Kiku y eran una familia bastante bonita.**

**Nos reíamos a carcajadas, les conté sobre lo que había pasado hace dos días atrás y empezaron a gritar que debíamos hacer en mi departamento la despedida de solteras. Todo era felicidad hasta que… La cara de ese imbécil apareció en mi cabeza… No podía nombrarles a Gilbert a mis amigas, no ahora a unos 4 días de ser una mujer casada.**

- Eh… Chicas, creo que mejor no hacemos una despedida. A Roderich no le gustaría que haga algo como eso.

- P-Pero, Liz, será divertido, incluso Vash me dejará tener una.

- Sí, pero, ustedes saben como es Rode, es más chapado a la antigua por lo que dudo que le agrade la idea de que tenga una despedida de solteras.

- Creo que he entiendo un poco. Se me había olvidado el detalle de tu vecino… -Dijo con una mirada picarona MeiMei.- Vamos, Liz. Gilbert es tu ex-novio ¿Qué te impide hacer una despedida de soltera? –Creo que mi mirada fue demasiado obvia y en eso empezó a hablar Lili.-

- Amiga, creí que ya habías olvidado todo sobre Gilbo. Su relación terminó hace casi… 8 años. Y Roderich no se compara con él. Tú sabes que soy amiga de Gilbert, pero, él ya no es el mismo que en la secundaria. Terminó su carrera de comunicación y al final sólo se ha dedicado a acostarse con muchas chicas. Pero, es complicado que te encuentres con él siendo que se la pasa con otras muchachas en clubes o moteles.

**Me sentí un poco mareada y enojada. Luego de ello, seguimos hablando de muchas cosas y quedamos en una simple reunión en tres días más, la noche pre-matrimonio. Ya me comenzaba a emocionar al imaginarme el día de la ceremonia. Yo con mi vestido blanco ajustado, mi ramo de flores, mis amigas a atrás mío, y allá en el altar… A mi amado austriaco, vestido con un frac negro y una humita en perfecta posición. Su mirada penetrando en la mía expresando el profundo amor que siente por mí y al irme acercando al altar, tome mi mano y me diga unas hermosas palabras al oído para mirar juntos al sacerdote. Realmente sería un día de ensueño.**

**Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y no vi nada de Gilbert. Al parecer éste si s****ería un día calmado. En la mañana antes de irme, le dejé el desayuno en la mesa frente al sillón donde dormía con una nota de que se fuera. Este sería un día tranquilo. No había rastro del prusiano y el papel continuaba en la mesa, pero, el plato estaba en el lavavajillas. _"Al parecer… Si ha cambiado" _Antes, él no solía hacer nada… Hoy hasta podía lavar o poner a lavar algo. Me fui a mi habitación y coloqué la radio para oír un poco de música. Fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer, miré el reloj y era bastante tarde ya. Se sentía un poco vacía la casa, pero, la calma me agradaba… O tal vez sólo un poco.**

**Me puse a comer un plato de Lecsó y me serví un poco de cerveza. Al parecer hoy era un especial de música romántica, pero, qué más da, era tranquila y me calmaba. Al acabar de comer, fui a la cocina, dejé mi plato en el lavavajillas y lo dejé ahí con la máquina prendida. Me fui a mi habitación nuevamente y me acerqué al ventanal para abrirlo y asomarme por la ventana y ver la ciudad iluminada.**

_Completamente enamorados, alucinando con nosotros dos. Sintiendo morbo por primera vez y por primera vez tocándonos._

**Cerré mis ojos mientras cantaba esta canción. Me traía muchos recuerdos de mi adolescencia, pero eran bastante deprimentes. Nuevamente las preguntas del por qué terminó mi relación con Gilbert se aparecieron en mi cabeza. Siempre que volvía a verlo, mi vida se desordenaba. Mi cabeza se volvía un torbellino. ¿Tal vez?... ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Ni siquiera debo decirlo ni pensarlo ni nada. Golpeé mis mejillas para despejar mi mente. Yo sentir aún algo por ese… idiota, de ninguna manera. ¡De ninguna manera!**

_- Completamente enamorados _–Sentí una voz detrás de mí cantando a la perfección esa balada, susurrando a mi oído la letra.-_ como borrachos yo no sé de qué. Entre las sombras de los árboles, nos desvestimos para amarnos bien…_

- Gilbert… No sigas. –sentí las dos grandes manos en mi cintura aferrándose con fuerza a éstas.-

_Matados de tanta risa con la luna resbalando por la espalda…_

- En serio, Gilbert. Ya no sigas cantando.

**Sentía sus manos sobre mis caderas, y su respiración sobre mi cuello. Recuerdo muy bien esta canción y me trae todos los recuerdos de nuestro noviazgo, Con sólo 15 años era complicado entender algunas cosas y que incluso me llegaban a doler. Su voz resonaba en mi oído.**

- ¿Recuerdas esta canción?... El viaje de fin de año… En la playa… Con las estrellas brillando sobre nosotros, en la caseta del salvavidas. –Por favor, cállate. No sigas hablando, Gilbert.- Tú contra el piso, yo con mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Tus piernas aferradas a mis caderas pidiéndome más y gritando que algo tan grande no podía caber dentro tuyo… Que te podría romper, y vaya que cabía completa dentro tuyo como si hubiéramos sido diseñados el uno con el otro. Ambos temerosos al ser nuestra primera vez… Pero, tan experimentados en cada tacto y mejorando cada vez más en los encuentros que hubieron después. El roce de mi miembro dentro de tu húmeda vagina resonaban por todas las paredes de la caseta y se mezclaban con tus adorables gemido… -Comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando un gemido, comenzado a bajar sus manos para acariciar mis muslos y levantar mi falda mientras la acariciaba. Agarraba con fuerza sus brazos para que se detuviera- Eli…

- ¡Ahh~!

**Sentí como rápidamente metió su mano bajo mi ropa interior y con su dedo medio acariciaba mi clítoris. Mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Me tapó la boca, seguramente para que no se escucharan mis gemidos, mientras con su diestra introdujo de manera muy veloz dos dedos dentro de mi vagina, haciendo que comenzara a acelerarse los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración se mezclara junto con muchos gemidos de placer. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme esto a mí?... Mis brazos comenzaron a debilitarse. Tenía que resistirme, pero, era como una muñeca de trapo, completamente a su merced. No quería hacerle esto a Roderich… No a él, a cualquiera, pero no a él. Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas sintiendo un gran nudo en mi garganta.**

- Por favor, detente, Gilbert…. –dije con dificultad en mi voz.-

- ¿Qué? –Acariciando con más rapidez mi clítoris, provocando que se me erguiera la espalda.- ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? O ¿Sólo es por protocolo de relación?... –Comencé a sentir como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y comenzaba a perder la razón. Hace mucho que te dejé de querer, al final, en lo nuestro no había sentimientos de por medio más que los míos… Yo era sólo un juego para ti.- ¿Eli?... –Escuchaba su voz lejana y como dejaba de tocarme, la vista se nublaba y sólo podía ver las estrellas brillando…


	5. Pesadilla semanal: 4

_{ Cuarto día de la "pesadilla" semanal }_

**Me aferré a mi almohada, acurrucándome sobre ésta. Estaba un poco dura y caliente, pero no me inmuté mucho por eso. Tal vez todo lo que pasó anoche fue un sueño. Claro, era todo un sueño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala mi suerte de que Gilbert me viniera a molestar dos días seguidos? Además, que cuando había llegado el ya no estaba. Si, seguramente la canción de Chayanne que había oído me trajo recuerdos del pasado, me quedé dormida y perdí la noción del tiempo. Si… Eso había sucedido.**

- Buenos días, dormilona. –Abrí los ojos de golpe al oír su voz y sentir un brazo detrás de mi espalda ¡Desnuda!. Lo empujé de la cama tapándome con las sábanas.- ¡Oye! ¿Así le agradeces a alguien que te estuvo cuidando toda la noche mientras llorabas como una niñita?

- ¿Q-Qué me hiciste? –Le dije mirándolo con un poco de temor y tomando una sartén que se encontraba detrás de mi cama.-

- ¡Ey! Tranquila, preciosa. Baja la sartén. Ayer te vine a ver, te canté una canción que tu también cantabas, esa que te dediqué en el viaje a la playa. De la nada comenzaste a llorar y te desmayaste. –Lo miré incrédula, ¿Entonces, soñé todo lo demás? Pero… No había explicación para que estuviera desnuda.- Te llevé a tu cama y te quité la ropa, fíjate que te dejé los calzones puestos. No saques conclusiones tan rápido. No me acuesto con chicas que lloran toda la noche diciendo tu nombre con insultos.

- Y, ¿por qué no me colocaste una pijama o algo?

- Pues, no sabía dónde podía estar, y era tan tarde que me daba pereza buscar entre todo tu armario. ¿Feliz?

- Si… creo que sí… -Suspiré y me levanté de la cama tomando una blusa de color carmesí que estaba en el suelo, me la coloqué encima para cubrirme.- G-Gracias…

- ¿Qué dijiste? –diciendo en tono burlón.-

- Gracias… -casi en susurros.-

- No te oí~

- ¡GRACIAS!

**Sonrió como satisfecho de que le haya dado las gracias. Realmente, es un grandísimo idiota. Se acercó a mí y tomó uno de mis pechos con sus manos y le pegué con mi sartén, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo de mi habitación. Tomé un peto y unos short y caminé hacia el baño.**

**Abrí la llave del agua y llené por completo la tina. Me quité la blusa roja y mis calzones y me introduje dentro de la tina. Tal vez, estoy comenzando a alucinar. Ahora que lo pienso, sólo me había dedicado a tomar un poco de vino en las noches, de los suaves… Y tal vez mi resistencia a una lata de cerveza es nula ahora y soñé algo extraño. Seguramente fue eso, pero, de cierto modo… me hace feliz que Gilbert haya venido a cuidarme. No es algo que soliera hacer él, pero, fue tierno de su parte…**

**¿Qué? ¿Dije tierno? No, no, no. Ahora no sólo la cerveza me afecta, sino que también el agua. Hundí mi cabeza debajo del agua, salí de la tina, me coloqué un sostén simple, un peto y los shorts. Escuché la televisión y me fui a mi habitación para sacar una blusa escocesa amarrándola dejando al descubierto mi ombligo y unas botas vaqueras. Me miré al espejo arreglando un poco mi mojado cabello y me fui al living sentándome al lado del albino.**

- ¿Salimos a almorzar o día de películas? Tranquila, que yo invito. –Me sorprendió un poco la actitud que estaba tomando. Sonreí de lado y me apoyé en su hombro como solíamos hacerlo en los viejos tiempos.-

- Opto por el día de películas y pedir algo para comer.

- Trato hecho. –Sacó su celular y marcó a una pizzería.- ¿Lo de siempre? –Dijo mirándome con cierta duda en la cara por lo que asentí un poco extrañada, ¿Aún se acordaría de la típica pizza con extra queso, pepperoni y un poco de tomate.?.- Una pizza familiar con extra queso, peperoni y tomate. Si, muchas gracias. –Cortó la llamada y guardó su celular. Me volvió a mirar y se comenzó a reir a carcajadas.- ¿A caso crees que me olvidaría de tu pizza favorita?. Ya cambia esa cara, que te entrarán moscas en la boca.

**Habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que comíamos pizza. Pero, el simple hecho de que un hombre que sólo se preocupe por él se acuerde de un detalle tan pequeño e insignificante, y debo admitir que logró alegrarme un poco el día.**

**Me acerqué a una cómoda donde tenía un montón de discos y saqué una pila de ellos poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Nos colocamos en el suelo y comenzamos a buscar una película y entre toda la pila que había entre los dos tomamos el mismo CD gritando al unísoro "Veamos este". Nos miramos y nos reímos un poco de la situación. En eso, decidí tomar otro DVD y le dije que viéramos primero ese, ya que, era mejor para comenzar ese día de películas y sonrió en forma de aprobación. Fui a colocar el CD en el DVD y me fui a sentar a su lado. "No Strings Attached", a ambos nos gustaban las películas de comedia con un poco de picardía y era un tanto larga por lo que sería perfecta para verla a esa hora del día.**

**Cuando estaban en la parte donde están en el living de Emma y sale Adam un poco desorientado sin saber con quién se pudo haber acostado en la noche pasada, suena el timbre por lo que pusimos en pausa la película y Gilbert se levantó del sillón a abrir la puerta.**

- Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día. –caminó hacia el sillón y colocó la caja sobre la mesa abriéndola y sacando un pedazo de la pizza y echándosela a la boca.- Está deliciosa.

- Y hablas clarito aún con la boca llena. –Sonreí sacando un pedazo de pizza y poniendo play nuevamente a la película.-

**Estaba tan metida en la película que se me había olvidado el hecho de que estaba con Gilbert. En ese momento, me di la vuelta y me encontré con esos… grandes… y brillantes ojos rojos… Ambos nos habíamos dado vuelta para mirarnos al mismo tiempo y sentí su mano sobre la mía. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían y giré nuevamente mi vista a la película, a pesar que mi concentración no estuviera pendiente realmente en el DVD.**

**Seguimos mirando la película sin inmutarnos mucho, hacía como si estuviera pendiente de ésta pero, mi atención estaba en esa mano que tomaba la mía con fuerza y seguridad. No sabía qué hacer. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no tenía un contacto tan cercano con Gilbert. O sea, me había manoseado en estos días, pero, esas cosas para él son todo un juego. Tal vez, seguramente ahora dentro suyo debe estar muerto de la risa porque no me he zafado de su agarre, pero, había olvidado cuan cálida era su mano.**

**Por muchos años, el albino que está sentado a mi lado fue un hermano, uno de mis amigos más cercanos, realmente llegué a amarlo. Cada cierto tiempo, miro fotos de nuestros años de colegio. Era un cretino, un idiota, un imbécil, un sonso, un cabeza hueca, un tonto, mas, estuve enamorada de ese imbécil. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa. Tenía su risa y su voz metida dentro de mi cabeza y me sofocaba el sólo hecho de andar pensando en él.**

- …abeth… ¡Elizabeth! –Lo miré un poco asustada.- Ya acabó la película. ¿Qué te sucede? –Su semblante era de preocupación y solté con rapidez su mano.-

- No. No es nada. –Me levanté y cambié el CD para poner ahora la otra película que íbamos a ver… Eran aproximadamente las 17:15.- Ya vengo. –Luego de colocarla me fui al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara.- ¿qué te sucede, Liz? –Me sequé la cara, tiré la cadena para disimular.- Tranquila, que todo estará bien. –En mi interior, sabía que de verdad era peligroso seguir conviviendo estos días con él. Caminé hacia el living y lo vi sentado tan tranquilo, esperándome.- Gilbo, ¿Quieres pop corn?

- No estaría mal.

**Noté un poco de sorpresa en su cara y preferí ignorar un poco el por qué de su expresión. Partí a la cocina a buscar dentro de uno de mis tantos muebles de la cocina donde había dejado un paquete de pop corn. Al encontrarlo lo metí en el microondas para esperar a que estuvieran listas, las coloqué en un recipiente y me devolví al living sentándome a su lado sosteniendo el bol sobre mis piernas. Tomé el control y le puse play a la película, ahora era hora de "Sherlock Holmes".**

**Tenía la mirada hacia la televisión, y en eso siento como el albino se coloca muy cerca de mi cara, sintiendo como mi respiración chocaba con su mejilla y saca un poco de pop corn. Sentía como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, pero, intentaba ignorarlo a toda cosa. ¿Qué hacía este idiota para ponerme así?**

**Nuevamente volvió a hacer lo mismo, y así estuvo una, dos, tres, cuatro y como unas ocho veces más. Decidí colocar el bol a mi lado izquierdo, para que dejara de hacer eso, pero, al final terminé empeorándolo ya que pasaba sobre mí para poder sacar más pop corn. Sentía que me comenzaba a marear y faltar el aire. Debí haberlo colocado al medio de nosotros, pero no, la tonta tenía que poner las cabritas más lejos de él y terminara sobre mí. Lo miré un poco molesta y comenzó a hacerlo aún más seguido. Seguro lo hacía para molestarme y si, estaba surtiendo efecto su plan.**

- ¿Puedes detenerte? –Dije un poco irritada.-

- ¿En serio quieres que me detenga, Elizabeth? –Volvió a hacer lo mismo con las cabritas y lo empujé con nula fuerza por lo que fácilmente logró tomar una de mis manos.- Sé que dentro de ti, hay todavía un poco cariño. -¿De qué hablaba este idiota? Sólo quería que se callara, giré mi cabeza y cerré con fuerza mis ojos.- No lo niegues, Eli. Tu sonrojo te delata. Tus labios tiemblan… -Abrí mis ojos mirando por la ventana tratando inútilmente de encontrar una salida, pero ya todo estaba oscuro, al igual que una sala de cine.-

- Por favor, detente… Gilbo. En serio, para. –Sentí más fuerte su agarre y tomó mi otra mano entrelazando ahora su zurda con mi diestra, tirándome contra el sillón, sintiendo como el bol lleno de cabritas se cayó al suelo.- Tengo que recogerlo –Evitando su mirada, intenté moverme pero mi esfuerzo era nulo. Miré de reojo al que ahora se encontraba sobre mí y noté en su mirada un brillo cristalino… Tenía ganas de llorar. Sólo quería que dejara de ser tan cargante.-

- Eli… -Dijo acercando su cara a la mía, comenzando a besar mi mejilla delicadamente y con bastante sutileza.- No te imaginas cuantos años extrañé que me llamaras Gilbo...

**Lo miré incrédula de lo que había dicho, y claro, tenía razón. No le decía de esa manera desde que fuimos pareja. Sentí algo sobre mis labios, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba él, besándome de manera cariñosa cambiando un poco el agarre a uno más natural, sin tanta fuerza. El roce de sus labios sobre los míos provocaba tanto en mí, me llegaba a quemar por dentro, entreabrí levemente mis labios y sentí como introducía lentamente su lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal. Sentía que ya no era yo misma, dejé que recorriera a su gusto toda mi boca hasta que un simple roce de su lengua contra la mía hiciera que la mía comenzara de manera fogosa a entrelazar y acariciar la de él. No podía entender, ¿Por qué con Roderich jamás he sentido que un beso sea de ésta manera? Me encendía completamente, provocaba demasiadas sensaciones en mí que ni lograba explicar, la sensación de sus labios contra los míos era la percepción de que encajaban a la perfección cada movimiento y cada roce que había de labio contra labio. Nos devorábamos las bocas por bastante tiempo, se me hacía eterno. Comenzó a tomar total posesión de mi lengua succionándola con sus labios. Soltó mis manos y me sujeté de su cuello, por lo que bajó por mi cintura dibujándola con sus manos llegando a mi cadera para tomarla con fuerza y colocarme en su cintura sintiendo lo duro y grande que se estaba colocando su "Gilbird" (Apodo que le habíamos dado a su miembro hace bastante años). Sabía que estaba muy mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero, mi cuerpo estaba actuando por inercia. Sentía el palpitar de mi intimidad deseando de cierta forma que me penetrara lo más rápido posible, que me hiciera sentir mujer como sólo él sabía hacerlo…**

- Roderich… -Musité en un gemido sin darme cuenta. Me separé levemente de él al sentir como sus manos perdían firmeza.- Perdón… No fue mi intención. – No había razón para pedir disculpas, pero… Me sentí mal al sentir como su semblante cambió.-

- Hmp. –Dijo sentándome en el sillón y sacándome de encima suyo, mirando la película. Era inútil preguntarle si estaba molesto, su expresión era evidente.-

**El transcurso de la noche se mantuvo callada. Durante la película no me volvió a mirar, sólo se cruzó de brazos y estuvo con el ceño fruncido en lo que quedaba del filme. Al término de la película se recostó en el sillón sin dirigirme la palabra. Sabía que había arruinado un poco el entusiasmo, pero estaba a días de casarme con un hombre que SI me ama realmente, tal vez, el único que me amó y me quiso de verdad…**

**Eran las diez de la noche y fui en busca de una manta para Gilbert que yacía dormido sobre el sillón. Y preferí irme a dormir. Creo que le rompí el ego de algún modo, pero, era claro que Roderich era mejor que él en todo sentido, no sé en qué momento de mi vida pude haber llegado a dudar de ello, era simplemente increíble que haya caído rendida a los pies de este tipo amante de los pollos. ¿Qué había visto en él?... Aún, a pesar de haber pasado muchos años, no logro entender qué vi en él.**


	6. Pesadilla semanal: 5

_{ Quinto día de la pesadilla semanal }_

**No recuerdo con claridad cuándo o en qué momento me quedé dormida anoche, pero, lo que si estaba claro, era que ese albino aún seguiría acostado en el sillón de mi living. Abrí los ojos lentamente, cubriéndome la boca al bostezar, me puse de pie, tomé una camisa que se encontraba por ahí y salí de la pieza para encaminarme al sillón y no lo vi ahí… Espera, ¿Dónde se metió Gilbert? Miré desesperada a todos lados, temía que se haya enojado después de lo que pasó anoche (Aunque sinceramente yo debería ser la enojada), y no lo encontraba por ningún lado. De repente me percaté de un olor que salía en la cocina, olía bastante bien ¿Había preparado algo anoche? Realmente no recuerdo mucho.**

**Al acercarme, vi sobre la mesa unas tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla, dulce de leche, dos tazas y todo perfectamente puesto en la mesa. Tragué saliva bruscamente, ¿qué tal si Roderich vino y me preparó este desayuno, se peleó con Gilbert y lo echó? Me empecé a poner nerviosa, sólo alguien como mi novio podría dejar tan simétricamente puesta la mesa. Me acerqué para mirarla mejor y me fijé que había una cuchara colocada un tanto desordenada y cuando la acomodé, pegué un salto y un grito en el cielo al sentir unas manos sobre mis caderas.**

- ¿Dejé algo mal puesto en la mesa, querida? –Se comenzó a reír a carcajadas de mí. Seguramente tenía una cara bastante sorprendida y estúpida para que se riera de esa manera.- Esto era para pedirte perdón por lo de anoche, creo que me sobrepasé. –Desde el fondo de mi corazón, con toda sinceridad, no esperaba que ÉL hiciera algo así.- Pero, no creas que hago esto por cualquiera, porque a mí es al que deberían obsequiar desayunos de esta categoría. –Y… Había vuelto a como es siempre.-

- Gracias… -dije sentándome en la silla para comenzar a servirme un poco de té y echarle azúcar, hasta que cierta mirada comenzó a incomodarme.- ¿Qué tengo?

- Nada… Es sólo que, tu "ropa" esta mañana es realmente seductora para desayunar. –Escupí el té que tenía en la boca mirándolo molesta.- vaya, si que sigues siendo una marimacha.

- No te imaginas como me encantaría sacarte los ojos…

**En cierto modo, sabía que tenía razón, pero, la confianza que existía entre nosotros dos provocaba en mí una sensación casi de comodidad en el hecho de andar por mi departamento en ropa interior. Mi sostén y mis bragas negras con encaje negro, debo admitir que era uno de mis favoritos (Y que a mi novio le fascinaba), pero, que me daba igual que este imbécil que desayunaba casi más con su mirada que con su boca estuviera mirándome.**

**Tomé todas las cosas de la mesa metiéndolas al lavaloza y me coloqué unos guantes, me quite la camisa y me puse un delantal, luego agarré dos escobas lanzándole una a Gilbert.**

- Hoy es día de limpieza y me ayudarás, ¿Claro?

- Si haces aseo así, no tengas dudas de que te ayudaré… Pero, tengo una condición. –Lo miré esperando su respuesta.- Déjame colocar mi MP3 mientras hacemos el aseo.

**Asentí y apunté hacia mi radio. Esperé a que conectara el MP3 en mi radio, no sé porque pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte como si estuviera esperando algo, y, sin darme cuenta la música que colocó me traía nostalgia como una fuerte punzada en mi corazón. Mi vista se comenzó a nublar y lo veía tan borroso mientras con la escoba comenzaba a barrer el piso. Ya había comenzado a temer sobre las cosas que podría hacer, por su culpa no me sentía en mis casillas. La música que sonaba eran canciones que sin duda me recordaban a nuestro romance, alguna vez recuerdo haberle dicho cuando me agradaba esa canción, y suponía que la música la había dejado aún después de terminar. Era mi grupo favorito el que sonaba ahora mismo, un grupo que me había mostrado Antonio y que me había gustado mucho al punto de llegar a ser uno de mis favoritos.**

_- Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú. No sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba encontrar la luz. No sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz._–Me sonrojé un poco al escucharlo cantar y sonreírme de paso con esa sonrisa que… a pesar del tiempo, por un segundo, me sentí en esa época en que era una niña de sólo 15 años.-

_- Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor_ _–Le _sonreía y barríamos junto cantando la canción al unísono.- …_y llegaste tú, una bendición aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú…_–Lo miré y su semblante era serio, pero con un toque dulce mirándome fijamente. Desvié rápidamente mi mirada. Sabía que podía caer en cualquier momento nuevamente por su hechizo. El que cantara con tanta emoción esa parte de la canción, me apretó de cierta forma el corazón.-

**Las canciones continuaron pasando y casi gritábamos en vez de cantar. Casi todas las canciones eran de nuestra época de noviazgo y de amistad. Me traía muchos recuerdos. Comenzamos a limpiar los vidrios, la terraza, mi habitación y terminamos por la cocina. Fuimos al living y nos acostamos en el piso reluciente de mi depa, respirando agitados luego de tanto aseo. Lo vi con una sonrisa de satisfacción y me alegré de verlo así, creo que valió la pena que despejáramos nuestros problemas y no nos acordáramos de las peleas.**

- ¿Puedo poner una canción?

- Claro –Me arrastré prácticamente hacia la radio y tomé el mp3 buscando una canción que sabía que estaba ahí.- ¿Cuál pondrás? –Me giré y limité a sonreir, mientras el permanecía en el suelo y vi como se cubría la nariz.- Eli, de verdad que necesito que te pongas algo de ropa. Provocas a que quiera comerte. –Me sonrojé muchísimo, coloqué la canción que buscaba y me levanté a mi habitación para colocarme algo de ropa. Me puse una simple camisa con algunos botones desabrochados y una falda corta de jeans. El albino al mirarme se quedó con la boca abierta, le iba a decir que le podrían entrar moscas pero, preferí callarme. Me senté a su lado y le cerré la boca tomándolo del mentón.- Tu tratas de provocarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Sólo tomé lo primero que encontré.

- Bueno, ahora explícame… ¿Por qué colocaste esta canción?

- Cuando me dejaste me sentía como en esta canción… _Un cumpleaños más sin ti__, __un regalo sin abrir__, __y esta carta para ti_.

- Vamos, Eliza. Sabes que nuestra relación no terminó tan terrible para que hayas pensado en estas canci-

- Es que sí lo fue para mí. Terminaste para volver con la estúpida de Natalia, y luego vuelves conmigo como si nada, pero, era sólo mi imaginación porque a las semanas andabas con otra. ¿Y me dices que no terminó mal? Mi gran apoyo durante esos meses fue Roderich. Mis padres siempre lo han adorado, todas las noches entraba por mi ventana para hacerme cariño y durmiera tranquila. –Estaba fuera de mis casillas, sentía un fuego dentro mío y como mi corazón se entumecía, esa sensación al punto que no sabes si tu corazón se trisará o romperá. Miré su cara y estaba un poco sorprendido. Suspiré y comencé a respirar más calmada. Me acerqué al MP3 y coloqué otra canción.- Así me sentí luego de un tiempo. –Apreté el botón de play y lo vi con el semblante más serio, ignoré un poco su expresión y me puse a cantar.- _Sueños que van en bolsas de hielo al mar,__colores sin mezclar, nada que contar...__Silencio que estás atento para atacar,__nos enfrentas y te vas. __No te he oído entrar. Somos dos novios__que no tienen mes de abril,__que no se miran porque sí,__que no se hacen reír._–Lo miré y acaricié su mejilla.- _Ahora el cariño envenena la habitación,__llena todo de falso amor, esconde el mal humor_. –Bajé a su mentón, sonriéndole.- _Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,__mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B…_

- Elizabeth… -Me abrazó con fuerza por lo cual me sorprendí.- Quisiera yo, poner una canción, que siento que me ha hecho daño o me ha marcado un poco este tiempo. –Lo vi caminar en cuatro hacia su MP3, estuvo un rato buscando hasta que escuché una melodía que no esperé, creo que nunca en mis 26 años y en los 22 desde que conozco a este idiota, que tuviera una canción como esta sino era una de las que yo coloqué hace años atrás. Sentí una mano sobre mi mejilla y otra sobre mi mano tomándola con delicadeza y lo miré fijamente a los ojos y vi ¿Tristeza? ¿Se podía reflejar tristeza en estos ojos rojos? Miré sus labios y noté como temblaban al recitar cada palabra de la canción- _Por que se me ocurrió quererte?, ¿por qué tuve que conocerte? Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme.__ ¿__Por qué el amor es incurable?, ¿por qué el dolor es indomable?__ E__s imposible olvidarte… No sé por qué. _–Sentí como las lágrimas corrían sobre mis mejillas. Su voz, sus labios, su mirada, su tacto… Todo, absolutamente todo me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué ahora tiene que venir a decirme esta clase de cosas? Me dolía mucho el pecho, sentía que se me estaba estremeciendo mi corazón y estrujándolo de a poco. Por un breve instante pude ver en sus ojos, el reflejo de ese niño y joven rebelde del cual me enamoré. Me acerqué a su rostro sujetando con fuerza su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿Por qué ahora, Gilbert?

- Eli, yo siempre a pesar de todo, me mantendré a tu lado. Sé que han pasado más de 10 años desde que dejamos de estar juntos, pero, creo que nunc-… -Me levanté bruscamente. Me negaba a escuchar sus palabras.-

- Será mejor que me ponga a hacer la torta para el matrimonio.

**Corrí a la cocina y me agaché a donde estaba la harina manteniéndome sentada en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía miedo de asumir que lo que viví si era cierto y no que era una ilusión de mi cabeza. Escuché como la canción había cambiado y, por Dios, que agradecí eternamente el hecho que se haya cambiado.**

**Comencé a sacar todos los ingredientes para la increíble torta que tenía que hacer, y el molde para las 3 pisos que tendría ésta. Fui en busca de los huevos y veo al albino con ellos y me los pasó.**

- No creas que te escaparás de mí con tanta facilidad. –Intenté no mirarlo y me quedé haciendo la mezcla de la torta.- ¿En qué te ayudo, Eli? –Un escalofrío corría por mi espalda al escucharlo decirme así.-

- P-Puedes ir sacando la crema chantilly que tengo en el refrigerador.

- Y, ¿Dónde la echo?

- Aún en ninguna parte. Sólo déjala en el mueble.

**Me mantuve al 99% de dedicación por el pastel. Creo que ya habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas o más, pero, Gilbert se había ido. Quizás a comer algo, pero, la tranquilidad de mi casa me daba mucha calma. Sabía que volvería en cualquier momento, ya que había dejado aún conectado su MP3 a mi radio, por lo tanto, la música seguía sonando… Aún no llego a comprender bien el por qué aún mantenía en ese aparato canciones de hace tantos años. Reí un poco mientras terminaba de colocar el merengue fuera de cada torre del pastel. Me tiré hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor y sí, era una de mis más grandes obras maestras. Tomé un piso que tenía por ahí, me subí sobre él para poder colocar los últimos toques con la crema chantilly, me puse en puntillas para colocar un toque de crema en el centro de la torta, sentí un poco inestable el piso pero, no me molesté en prestarle mucha atenci-**

- ¡AH! –Sentí un dolor en el trasero al caer sobre algo blando abajo mío.- ¡Gilbert! –Justo apareció en el momento oportuno, lo zamarreé con delicadeza gritando su nombre. Creo que lo maté. Vi como comenzó a hacer muecas con la cara.- Gilbert, ¿Estás bien?

- Sino salieras morsa, creo que sí. –Me levanté y le enterré mi tacón en su estómago, logrando que tosiera.- Vaya manera de agradecerme que te salvara de esa caída. –Y lamentablemente tenía razón.-

- G…Gracias, Weillschmidt

- No hay de qué, Héderváry.

**Sonrió de lado, se levantó y comenzó a acorralarme contra la pared. Se movía peligrosamente lento hasta que logró chocar contra mi cuerpo. La presión del suyo sobre el mío, provocaba que mis piernas perdieran fuerza y mi corazón casi explotara de tanto palpitar, ya sentía que me iba a dar una taquicardia. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como su rostro estaba cerca del mío al poder notar su respiración chocando con mi piel. Su perfume embriagaba haciéndome delirar hasta que sobre mi pecho sentí algo húmedo y suave que pasaba sobre él de un lado hacia otro, bajé la mirada y la lengua del albino se encontraba recorriendo la parte alta de mis pechos removiendo de esta zona un poco de crema. Estaba tan sumida y embobada que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Gilbert, de forma ágil, me quitó de la mano la crema chantilly y con un movimiento brusco abrió mi camisa sacando todos los botones y bajó mi sostén lo suficiente para dejar salir mis pechos. Me sonrojé, pero, no podía o mejor dicho, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra o sonido alguno, sólo pude ver como apretaba la parte de arriba de la lata y colocaba un poco de la sustancia blanca y dulce sobre cada uno de mis pezones provocando un sonrojo más notorio en mis mejillas al sentir la fría crema encima de éstos y percatarme que esto estaba provocando que mis pezones se pusieran erectos y duros. Mi respiración sentía como comenzaba a acelerarse y Gilbert tomaba total control sobre él. Tomó con sus manos uno de mis pechos y con su lengua recorría todo el contorno de éste dejándolo bastante húmedo, al punto de causarme escalofríos al sentir la brisa que entraba por la ventana, lentamente fue haciendo más chico el círculo con su lengua hasta poder empezar a lamer un poco de la crema y dejando un poco justo en el centro donde se encontraba la punta de mi pezón. Se alejó un poco de él y levantó la mirada para verme, no sé exactamente qué expresión tengo en estos instantes, pero, debe ser una que realmente lo satisficiera al punto de lograr que sonriera de lado como si estuviera orgulloso del trabajo que estaba haciendo. Sentí como introducía gran parte de mi pecho dentro de su boca, en estos momentos me pregunto ¿Qué tan grande podrá abrir la boca este hombre? Mis pechos eran voluptuosos, pero, él se lo estaba devorando como si fuera un simple y pequeño caramelo. Su lengua recorría de manera calmada pero a la vez con presión la punta de mi pecho removiendo lo que quedaría de crema sobre éste. Sus dientes mordían, como si estuviera hambriento, mi pezón provocando que gimiera ruidosamente.**

- Hermoso gemido, mi querida esmeralda –Recordaba ese apodo. Nadie me decía así desde la secundaria.- Desde la última vez que te besé, que no veía ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos, Eli.

**Rápidamente tomó posesión de mi otro pecho, lamiéndolo y chupándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse de manera descontrolada, en cualquier momento me dará una taquicardia. Con su mano libre, tomó mi pecho derecho acariciando la punta de éste con su dedo índice mientras que con su boca se deleitaba del izquierdo, donde todavía no quitaba por completo la crema.**

**Odio admitirlo, pero Gilbert lograba ponerme a mil. Mi entrepierna estaba completamente húmeda desde que comenzó a lamer mi pecho antes de quitarme la crema de mis manos, ya a este punto, palpitaba deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sé que está mal, pero, creo que nunca con Roderich he llegado a sentir cosas como las que me hace sentir Gilbert, como en este momento que con un sólo roce logra que mis piernas se debiliten y que mi vagina se humedezca como lo está. Sus manos tomaron firmemente mi cintura colocándome sobre la mesa. Me recosté sobre ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba demasiado excitada ya. Bajó sus manos hasta mis muslos levantando levemente mi falda agarrando cada extremo de mis bragas para comenzar a juguetear con el elástico de ellas.**

- G-Gilbert… detente… -logré decir por fin entre gemidos y la respiración agitada.- No quiero… No quiero esto de verdad. En dos días más seré una mujer casada… No le quiero hacer esto a Roderich. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas.-

- Eli, no te haré daño… Tranquila… -Subió por mi cuerpo acercándose a mi oído.- _Te juro que te siento pequeña y delicada,__y es un dulce narcótico maravilloso saber que me amas…_ -Su voz y sus palabras penetraban de manera clara en mi oído. Esta canción me la dedicó en nuestra primera vez, su voz sonaba tal cual como hace 10 años atrás, pero, un poco más ronca y tal vez a mi parecer, sensual.-… _Tu cuerpo en mi cuerpo, así entrelazados, en un boca a boca__no queda un espacio, mientras me cuelgo a tu cintura__y voy juntando justo a la locura_...

**Sus manos fueron bajando a mis muslos nuevamente, acariciándolos detenidamente de arriba abajo. Sus manos subían peligrosamente a mi intimidad, metiendo debajo de mi falda sus fornidas zurda y diestra agarrando cada una un extremo del elástico de mi ropa interior. Acercó sus labios a mi boca introduciendo sin dificultad alguna su lengua que acariciaba la mía de forma salvaje. El roce de nuestras lenguas y como nuestras salivas se iba mezclando cayéndose por la comisura de mis labios para luego ir bajando por mi mentón hasta mi cuello. El fogoso beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, mi lengua acariciaba la suya con una agilidad que creía jamás haber tenido y mis dedos subían por su nuca hasta enredarse por su blanca cabellera. Se separó de mis labios, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre la mía dándole un último roce a ésta que fue bajando lentamente recorriendo cada extremo de mi piel e iba quemando cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Su tacto provocaba que mi cuerpo ardiera en las llamas de la pasión (Como diría, Francis) lo que me atraía más para encontrarme a su merced, su lengua pasó por sobre mis pechos dibujando con un rastro de saliva el contorno de éstos y succionando con fuerza mis pezones, lo que provocó que mi intimidad se humedeciera más de lo que ya estaba y mis gemidos retumbaran en las paredes de mi cocina americana. Su lengua iba bajando por mi ombligo hasta dar con mi entrepierna, noté como le molestaban mis bragas al mirar por sobre mis pechos su cara de molestia; colocó su dedo índice sobre mis bragas picando con éste mi intimidad y sonriendo satisfecho seguramente al ver lo mojada que me tenía, sujetó con firmeza los elásticos de mis bragas deslizándolas lentamente por mis muslos, como si estuviera grabando en su memoria todo lo que sucedía en este instante, hasta lograr desprenderla y arrojarla lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, con sus manos separó mis piernas para dejar completamente a la vista lo que sería, seguramente ahora, mi mojada vagina.**

- N-No… No mires… -Bajé mis manos para tapar de forma inútil mi entrepierna, ya que fácilmente él tomó con una de sus manos la mía que se encontraba cubriendo mi intimidad.-

- Elizabeth, conozco perfectamente tu cuerpo como para que comiences a sentir vergüenza en un momento como este. –Acarició con su dedo índice mi clítoris provocando un gemido por parte mía.- No pensé que luego de 10 años aún pudiera lograr que me dejaras hacerte mía.

**Quise oponerme a lo que había dicho, no quería que me hiciera suya… No si iba a serle infiel a Roderich, pero, su lengua ágilmente se encontró lengüeteando mis fluidos y provocando que mi respiración se agitara más. ¡Dios! Cómo me ponía este hombre, me parecía increíble que supiera exactamente donde tocar para que me pusiera a mil. Mis manos acariciaban su cabeza, no me encontraba totalmente en mis cinco sentidos, tal vez mis sentimientos por él aún no se encontraban del todo reprimidos, lo que explicaba que él aún pudiera lograr colocarme bajo su control, quizás en mi interior aún yo… ¿Seguía enamorada de Gilbe-**

- ¡Ah! -Su lengua se introdujo dentro mío y podía sentirla cómodamente entrando y saliendo como si fuera su miembro el que me penetraba.- ¡Gilbert~… No… No te detengas… -No lograba comprender del todo las palabras que salían de mi boca. Ya no sólo me encontraba gimiendo su nombre, sino que ya me encontraba jadeando, no sentía tanta excitación hace muchos años.-

- Tranquila preciosa… No pienso detenerme.

**Su lengua era como un pintor podía dibujar cualquier cosa y hacer las más increíbles obras de arte o un músico tocar cualquier instrumento y hacer las mejores melodías, quizás, hacía el trabajo de ambos oficios en mí. Con su dedo medio acariciaba el contorno de mi entrada, mientras su lengua daba una que otra lamida a mi clítoris, me mordí el dedo, realmente no podía más de la excitación, sin darme cuenta introdujo sin alguna preparación tres dentro de mi vagina, sacándolos e introduciéndolos rápidamente, me mordía el dedo más fuerte pero, no evitaba el hecho de que estaba fuera ya de mi total control los gemidos que emitía.**

**Me sentía ya llegando al punto del clímax, sus dedos entraban con tanta fuerza dentro de mí y podía sentir el palpitar de mis paredes y como mis fluidos comenzaban a bajar hasta llegar al suelo. "Mein Gott, Gilbert, por favor hazlo rápido". Mis pensamientos comenzaba a decirlos en gemidos, era demasiada la lujuria que recorría mis venas y la llenaba de adrenalina hasta llevarme al cielo. Me sentía nuevamente como una simple chica de 15 años, como si volviera a ser virgen y sus dedos recorriendo mi interior retornaran el tiempo atrás haciéndome nuevamente esa chica que haría todo, como dar la vida o hasta matar por el albino que ahora tenía total control de mis sentidos. Me sentía en el paraíso, sus dedos comenzaron a introducirse un poco más agresivo, mi vista ya estaba nublándose y mis caderas temblaban…**

- ¡Gilbert~! Mhmm… -Me dio una última embestida con sus dedos que me llevó al séptimo cielo. No sé en qué momento me separé de él… Podía sentir como sacaba de mi interior sus mojados y pegajosos dedos llenos de mis fluidos. Sentí como una lágrima salió de mis jades orbes, no sé por qué pero, estaba llorando y la cabeza me ardía.-

- ¿Eli?... ¡Eli! –sentía su voz lejana, lo veía borroso, sólo su silueta abrazándome con fuerza y sujetando con fuerza mi mano.-… ¿Me escuchas… Eli…?

**Miré todo a mi alrededor desorientada, estaba todo oscuro y me miré y tenía encima de mis hombros una chaqueta azul muy conocida.**

- ¡Gilbert! –Me levanté asustada y lo miré a un lado de mi cama, con los brazos cruzados y la cara entre sus brazos. Se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente y noté que sostenía mi mano con fuerza. Sonreí levemente y me volví a acostar, acaricié su cabello con delicadeza para no despertarlo, se veía tan sereno y tan hermoso. Me quedé un momento mirándolo, ¿habrá sido verdad lo que pasó o simplemente volví a soñarlo?... Odio admitirlo, pero, aún si fue un sueño, creo que aún en mi interior algo sigue siendo de él.- Te quiero… -Acerqué mi rostro con cuidado al suyo, estoy dudando de lo que haré pero, sí, quiero hacerlo. Coloqué mis labios sobre su mejilla, creo que hasta sentí un poco el roce de sus labios, abrí los ojos y sí, estaba besando una parte de sus labios, sentí mis mejillas arder para luego sonreír levemente. Levanté un poco las sábanas y ví que tenía puestos las bragas que me había quitado Gilbert y la chaqueta de él, realmente si había pasado algo esta vez… Me quedé mirando el techo, para suspirar.- Hoy si que fue un día… extraño… -Miré a Gilbert, sonriendo.- A veces, es bueno tener un torbellino en tu vida aún si no es lo correcto.


	7. Pesadilla semanal: 6

**Advierto que en este penúltimo capítulo, las cosas se ponen más mature que en las anteriores. **

_{Sexto día de la "pesadilla" semanal}_

**Sentí el sol sobre mi cara, lo que me incomodaba mucho, ¿Qué hora será?. Ya, da igual. Abrí los ojos y vi frente a mí a un dormido albino, que no soltaba mi mano.**

- Gilbo… -Dije susurrándole al oído.-

- … Mhm… -comenzó a moverse de a poco y de a poco abrió sus ojos, para mirarme y comenzar a decir un montón de incoherencias, creo que notó el desconcierto y el hecho de que no entendía nada de lo que me decía, hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar más lento.- Eli… -Sujetó mi mano y la besó delicadamente.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Gilbert, ¿Qué me sucedió?...

- ¿Cómo te lo explico? A ver, te corriste con mis dedos aún dentro tuyo, luego comenzaste a llorar no sé por qué razón y de la nada perdiste el conocimiento, te revisé tu frente y la tenías hirviendo. Creo que el estrés de "esa cosa" te está comenzando a afectar, preciosa. –Debí haberle corregido por el hecho de llamar "esa cosa" a lo que sería el mejor día de mi vida mañana, mi matrimonio con Roderich, pero me encontraba un tanto aturdida por lo que sólo asentí y sonreí a lo que me decía.-

- Ya me tengo que levantar. Tengo que terminar el pastel y en la noche saldré con mis amigas.

- ¿Amigas? ¿A qué saldrán un grupo de chicas?

- Y a ti, ¿Qué te incumbe? Celoso… -Sonreí de lado al ver un poco de rencor en su mirada, lo había descubierto.- En fin, es nuestro último día juntos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, en realidad, en esta semana nadie te ha atado a estar en mi depa.

- Lo sé… -¿Lo sabe? Entonces por qué sigue acá.- Pero, estás acá, no puedo mantenerme encerrado sabiendo lo excitante que sería pasar junto a ti, además… Después de oír esos hermosos gemidos la tarde anterior, ni creas que escaparás este último día –¿¡Hermosos gemidos!.- Haré lo que sea para recuperarte aunque sea mi última oportunidad.

**Noté cierta seriedad en su rostro, cosa muy rara en él. Decidí no prestarle mayor atención y me levanté para ir a cambiarme de ropa. Me encerré en el baño apoyándome contra la pared. ¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué… Por qué mi corazón está latiendo así de rápido por lo que dijo? Elizabeth, no debes confundir tu presente con tu pasado, no ahora. Tu amor por él desapareció hace 9 años. Luego de eso estuviste todos estos años con Roderich y unos días al estar con él no pueden hacerte cambiar. Yo no lo amo, no lo amo, no lo amo. ¡Simplemente no puedo! Perdóname, Rode, por confundirme en este momento, pero no sé qué pasa conmigo. No quiero seguir detrás de este idiota que me rompió el corazón, yo estoy de novia contigo y no puedo tener sentimientos por él… Antes, pero, ya no… Aunque de cierta forma, no sé porqué al pensar esto, mi corazón se está apretando mucho y me duele…**

**El almuerzo había estado bastante callado para tratarse de Gilbert. Se pasó todo el tiempo mirándome y comiendo, sin siquiera detenerse, debo admitir que me perturbaba un poco ser observada. Pero, ya era tarde y aún no había mucho ruido en mi casa.**

**Me encontraba sentada en el sillón cambiando la radio con el control. No sé exactamente qué hacer, me siento muy nerviosa, mañana seré la señora Edelstein y eso me ponía feliz y un poco incómoda. No sé como miraría a la cara de Rode después de haber estado toda esta semana con el albino que se encontraba limpiando los vidrios de mi habitación. Me confundía el tenerlo tan cerca y aunque odie admitirlo, me han dado muchas ganas de repetir lo de anoche… ¡Ah! Elizabeth, no te sonrojes por cosas así, eres una mujer comprometida… Suspiré y cerré mis ojos para poder tranquilizarme. Ando pensando demasiadas estupideces y esto es malo. Creo que sería mejor que pudiera practicar el vals una vez por lo menos antes del matrimonio y antes de que mis amigas vinieran a recogerme para mi despedida de soltera. Fui a mi alcoba y lo vi sentado sobre mi cama mirando al vacío, me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él y me puse cara a cara frente a él.**

- Bu!

- ¡Ah! –Lo vi caerse hacia atrás apoyado sobre el colchón y mi risa retumbaba por la habitación.- ¡Casi me matas del susto, loca! –Creo que las lágrimas están a punto de salir. Me tranquilicé un poco y me puse más seria.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bueno… Yo sé que tu familia son expertos en muchas cosas, y tu madre desde pequeños a ti y a Ludwig les ha enseñado danza, específicamente, bailes de salón. –Presentí el rubor sobre mis mejillas.- ¡S-Sabes que soy una mala bailarina y quería que me pudieras ayudar a practicar el vals!

- Tranquila, bombón, respira y no grites… -Comencé a calmarme, había hablado demasiado rápido y casi gritando. Me pone nerviosa preguntar cosas así.- Claro que te ayudaré, a parte… Es mi especialidad entre _otras cosas_ –Su tono picarón logró que se me erizara la piel.-

**Fuimos al living y comenzamos a correr todos los muebles de la sala dejándolos pegados a la pared. Se veía tan serio y me agradaba verlo así, ¿Qué? ¿Estoy sonriendo? No puede ser, no puede ser. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no era posible que él me hiciera sonreír, sólo me estoy dejando llevar por mis sentimientos de adolescente, no es que sienta algo por él.**

**Conectó su MP3 a la radio y buscó seguramente una canción de vals, y cuando le pone play se levanta y se coloca al centro de la habitación, me mira seriamente y se acerca lentamente hacia mí tomándome de la cintura con fuerza pegándome a su cuerpo. La música sonaba y sentía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura tomándola con firmeza y su otra sobre mi mano, el me guiaba y como si fuera mentira, podía seguirle perfectamente cada paso (Sabiendo que soy una horrible y torpe bailarina). En este compás no había nada de _1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3_ como en las películas o esas obras de teatro que me llevaba a ver Roderich. Simplemente parecía una falacia todos esos cuentos de que el hombre cuando ayudaba a una dama a bailar un vals era necesario contar, sólo debía existir un poco de química y dejarse llevar, sentir la música como si fuera tu cerebro controlando cada movimiento de tus pies. De cierto modo, recordé aquella época donde tenía 15 años y Gilbert con un solo beso era capaz de hacerme volar, tal como lo está haciendo al bailar. Durante mis 22 años desde que conozco a Gilbert, que nunca vi una seriedad en su rostro, incluso aunque se tratara de algo serio, el siempre sonreía, ahora mismo podía ver una faceta nueva del albino. Sonreí levemente y me acurruqué en su pecho deseando que este momento no se acabara… Vi unas gotas caer al suelo ¿Estoy llorando?**

- ¿Eli?

- N-No… No pasa nada, Gilbert. Gracias por el vals. –Me separé bruscamente de él, girándome para que no viera mi rostro.- Me tengo que ir a arreglar, en 15 minutos más vendrán mis amigas a buscarme.

**Corrí a mi habitación, encerrándome. Las lágrimas no se detenían. Al otro lado de la puerta un prusiano desesperado por saber qué me sucedía. El atardecer era de un color rojizo y quería que pronto se ocultara el sol para terminar esta noche y ser completamente de Roderich. El hecho de saber que Gilbert había estado tomando el control de mi cuerpo con tanta facilidad revolvía mi cabeza, ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Yo sé que no soy así. Mis manos tapaban mi rostro y yacía sentada en el suelo contra la pared, mi llanto se ahoga detrás de mis palmas y no entendía el dolor que ataca a mi pecho. Roderich… Por favor, sálvame y dime como en aquellos tiempos que todo estará bien, que estarás a mi lado a pesar de todo…**

- ¡Elizabeth! –Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba hincado frente a mí la causa de mi gran dolor.- ¿Qué te sucede, Eli?

- Déjame sola…

- No pienso hacerlo. –Acariciaba mi mejilla delicadamente.- No quiero volverme a alejar de ti. Nunca más, preciosa. –Sentí sus labios presionando sobre los míos mientras con sus manos acariciaba mis mejillas limpiándola de las lágrimas.-

**Sus labios rozaban los míos con tanta delicadeza que no podía resistirme ahora, me encantaba su sabor, era como un chocolate que se derretía en tu boca y despertaba todos tus sentidos. Podría decirse que su saliva y su lengua recorriendo cada rincón y centímetro de mi boca, era igual a un afrodisiaco (De los más potentes). Tengo claro que no debo estar haciendo esto, abrí levemente mis orbes y lo vi tan concentrado besándome y con tanta ternura que provocó encender algo dentro de mí porque sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho, mis brazos sin darme cuenta estaban enrollados en su cuello y con mi mano acariciaba su blanca cabellera. Mi lengua acariciaba la suya con cierta lujuria y sus fuertes manos se posicionaron en mis caderas atrayéndome hacia él.**

**Las lágrimas casi como obra de arte dejaron de caer por mis mejillas, sólo importaba en ese momento el roce de nuestros labios como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas, aunque de algún modo, si fuera como la última vez que podríamos estar juntos como ahora.**

**Nos alejamos para poder tomar aire, nuestra respiración está agitadísima. Lo miré y noté como el sol había bajado bastante durante ese lapsus. Lo miré y esquivé rápidamente su mirada al notar que sonreía. Mi corazón… ¿Latía así por él? Me empezó a acorralar contra la pared poniéndose en cuatro sobre mí. Sus manos rozaban mi piel y su tacto quemaba cada lugar donde sus dedos pasaban, no era yo misma… Era la Elizabeth de hace 10 años, la joven enamorada de Gilbert von Weillschmidt. Me daba besos cortos y fue bajando por mi cuello, hasta agarrar mi lóbulo y hacerme gemir de manera estruendosa, provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara del albino. Escuché el comienzo de la canción "Untouched", seguramente eran las chicas que me esperaban para salir.**

- G-Gilbo… Me tengo que ir. –Dije mientras alcanzaba mi celular y vi el nombre de Lily en él.-

- Eli… Prometí no volverte a perder y hoy es mi noche para demostrarte que eres la única para mí. –Tomó mi celular, no espera… ¡Gilbert!.- Disculpe, pero, Liz está ocupada ahora mismo terminando el pastel de matrimonio, así que no podrá salir.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota?

- Impidiendo que salgas a ver a unos estúpidos desnudándose con tus amigas.

- Sólo nos íbamos a juntar a conversar, seguramente Lily notará que eras tú. ¿Qué hago? –Me comenzaba a dar vueltas todo, ¿qué podría hacer?.-

- Eli…

- ¿¡Qué quie- Sus labios atraparon nuevamente los míos, dejando de lado mi histeria. Era demasiado débil frente a él.-

- Meine liebe…

**Me estrujó fuerte con sus brazos, era reconfortante de cierto modo. Tengo que admitir que él, me calma y me encanta… Quizás, quizás yo… Sigo amándolo…**

**Caminé lentamente hacia mi alcoba y ahí lo vi, acostado sobre mi cama, tengo que admitir que me siento una niña de 15 años nuevamente, como si fuera nuevamente virgen; tenía muy claro el hecho de que me casaría en unas horas más, pero… Si esta es la última noche, quiero ser una niña mala (aunque en mi interior me sienta la peor persona del mundo) y ser por última vez de él. Cuando me asomé completamente por el umbral de mi cuarto, su cara era de asombro, satisfacción y un poco de vergüenza, me causó gracia. Su torso era perfectamente fornido y de una blanca tez. Me acerqué lentamente a él y él se incorporaba sobre la cama, sus manos atraparon rápidamente mi cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas.**

- No creí que te verías tan hermosa a los 26 años con un baby doll… transparente. –Tragó saliva de forma estruendosa y noté como sus ojos se desviaban a ver mis pechos desnudos bajo este vestido de lencería que me regaló hace tiempo atrás MeiMei.-

- Y yo nunca creí que me pondría uno de estos… -Me sonrojé muchísimo y me reí.- Me siento como si hubiéramos retrocedido 10 años…

**Sus ojos mostraron un brillo y me besó con pasión. Nuestras lenguas eran una verdadera melodía que se rozaban como si hubieran estado echas la una para la otra. Nos separamos para tomar aire y de improviso bajó el babydoll dejando al descubierto mis pechos.**

- Siguen igual de firmes desde la última vez que te hice mía hace tantos años cuando éramos simples estudiantes… Tal vez, incluso mejor ahora que estás más madura.

**Quise golpearlo pero, me fue imposible al sentir como con sus manos sujetaba mis pechos y los levantaba. Me tiró contra la cama, colocándose en cuatro sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome totalmente a su merced.**

**Se mostraba tan seguro en cada caricia que me proporcionaba. Si me pregunto claramente, ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? No me entiendo… Él… Él fue quien más daño que ha hecho en mi vida, hasta el día de hoy tengo pesadillas sobre lo sucedido, es un hecho tan traumático que fue por eso que me alejé de él por completo y le di un "adiós" de cierta forma definitivo hace 8 años. Lo vi un par de veces pero, no le hablaba, intentaba no hablarle… Su número lo borré, sus fotos las eliminé, las entradas al cine las rompí, los regalos los boté, pero, sus recuerdos seguían permanentes en mi cabeza. Me dediqué a mirar mi presente y ver como con sus dientes mordía mis pezones y me hacía gemir como solo él sabía hacerlo; era cierto que por dentro mis recuerdos estaban destrozando toda mi coraza, todo el arduo trabajo mío y de Roderich tratando de eliminarlo de mi cabeza.**

**En un santiamén tiró al otro extremo de mi habitación el babydoll. Sus manos bajaban peligrosamente por mi cuerpo seguida de su lengua y sus labios que iban dejando un camino de saliva que hacía estremecer mi cuerpo con el viento que entraba por el ventanal de mi alcoba. Con mi cuerpo completamente desnudo reflejándose en sus rubíes ojos me hacían sonrojar y que mis latidos se aceleraran. Mi celular sonó por una tercera vez, Gilbert lo miró enfurecido (o eso logro ver desde mi posición al tenerlo entre las piernas) y cortó la llamada, apagando el móvil de paso. Ahora abría mis piernas y sí, la vergüenza se estaba apoderando totalmente de mí, estaba tan mojada que me llegaba a apenar de eso.**

- ¡Dios!

**Este tipo… sí que sabe hacer sentir muy bien a una mujer, su lengua acariciando tan rápidamente mi clítoris… Es todo un maestro. Enredé mis dedos entre su cabello hundiéndolo más en mi entrepierna. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi vagina y sentí una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espina dorsal, arcándola levemente; mis gemidos eran tantos que ya creía que alguien tocaría el timbre de mi casa pidiendo que me callara, pero ¿Cómo no gritar cuando el chico que me hizo mujer me masturba de esta manera? Mi vagina palpitaba y llenaba de mis fluidos la lengua de Gilbert, introducía y sacaba su lengua tal como su miembro lo hacía cuando éramos adolescentes. Su lengua dejó de entrar en mi intimidad y me comencé a sentir más tranquila, estaba al borde del climax y me muero si me llegaba a correr con él dentro mío, pero, ¿Qué hacía aún ahí abaj- Mi espalda se arcó, creo que le estaba casi arrancando cabello, mas, al sentir sus labios succionando mi clítoris de manera tan sorpresiva, mis jadeos eran intensos y mis gemidos hasta me excitaban; si sigues así, Gilbo, creo que voy a…**

- ¡Ahh~! –Sentía mi vagina más húmeda que nunca y como mis fluidos iban cayendo topando las sábanas. Solté la cabeza de Gilbert para que respirara ya que lo tenía bastante presionado contra mi intimidad, pero, no se movía.- ¿G-Gilbo?... –Lo vi concentrado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que era digno de una fotografía.- Mmn… -Su lengua pasó por última vez por sobre mi vagina, relamiéndose los labios que estaban bañados en mis fluidos y ya no me quedaba bastante fuerza para continuar.-

- Es tu turno, Eli… -Me dijo parándose y bajando el cierre de su pantalón.-

**Cansada, me puse sobre cuatro en la cama, me acerqué a él intentando bajar su pantalón rozando su miembro notando lo grande y duro que lo tenía ya. Siempre he preferido ser más rápida así que tomé las orillas de su pantalón y bóxer juntos, y los bajé.**

**No sé qué cara puse pero, Gilbert no paraba de reírse. N-No recordaba que fuera tan grande su… bueno… _"eso"_. Ahora sí que me moría de vergüenza, ¿Algo tan grande cabía dentro de mí en mi "frágil" cuerpo de niña? Cada día me sorprendo más de mi misma.**

**Se sentó sobre la cama y ahora yo me senté sobre el piso. Abrí mi boca y con mi lengua acaricié la punta de su miembro, escuchando un ronroneo de su parte. No debería sentirme nerviosa… Y-ya había hecho esto muchas veces con Gilbert; sí, con Roderich jamás lo he hecho porque dice que es asqueroso, aunque debo admitir que… siempre me gustó o quizás es sólo con Gilbert. Introduje dentro de mi cavidad bucal el pene del albino y empecé a moverme de adelante hacia atrás para masturbarle, recibiendo de su parte que me sujetara el cabello y gimiera de forma ronca, me estaba volviendo loca ese sonido. Mis dientes rozaron sin querer su miembro, notando que se colocaba más duro dentro de mi boca al hacer eso, por lo que comencé a darle pequeñas mordidas mientras lo sacaba y metía dentro de mi boca. Luego con mis pechos aprisioné al gran _pajarito_ que tenía frente a mis ojos y comencé a hacerle una rusa que seguramente le está encantando al escuchar sus roncos ronroneos y gemidos. Con mi lengua rozaba la punta de su miembro mientras con mis pechos lo iba masturbando, por lo que empecé a acelerar mi velocidad y su pene al recibir estas caricias con mis grandes, y ahora, pegajosos pechos (A causa de la saliva que había dejado en toda su extensión) palpitaba y se hacía más grande hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza enredándose entre mis cabellos con fuerza y me empujó introduciendo hasta lo más profundo de mi boca su miembro, provocando que tosiera un poco pero acariciándolo con mi lengua de manera dificultosa al tenerlo tan dentro de mi boca (Casi en mi garganta) hasta que sentí ese líquido caliente y amargo en mi boca junto con un ronco y delirante gemido de su parte; su sabor era el mismo que recordaba, era auténtico… Amargo y dulce, pegajoso y caliente. Me quedé ahí recibiendo todo ese exquisito sabor dentro de mi boca hasta que sacó su pene de mis labios y comencé a tragar de a poco lo que había dejado en mi cavidad. Era demasiado espeso, mas me daba lo mismo en este preciso instante.**

**Al tragar todo, Gilbert se acercó a mi rostro tomándolo delicadamente para besarme de forma tierna. Una forma de describir este momento, era mágico… Yo lo amé y mi memoria lo sigue amando… No era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer, pero, tal vez haya una parte de mí que no sea mi memoria y que continúa amando a este estúpido que tengo frente a mí. Me subí a la cama colocándome en cuatro tirando hacia atrás a Gilbert para no quedar a la orilla de ésta. Comencé a caminar con Gilbert entre mis piernas y me recosté en su regazo sintiendo en mi entrepierna el erecto miembro de él.**

- ¿Estás segura, Eli? –Su mirada era pura y sus caricias en mi mejilla y cadera me hacían sentir segura.- No te obligaré a nada a pesar de que quiera con todas mis ganas volverte a hacer mía.

- Estoy segura… -tragué saliva y con mis manos masturbé nuevamente el pene de Gilbo. No estaba segura de que algo de ese tamaño entrara dentro de mí, a pesar de que lo hicimos muchas veces no recuerdo que haya tenido un genital tan grande.- aquí vamos. -Coloqué la punta debajo de la entrada de mi conducto y tomé aire, posicioné mis manos en su fornido torso para apoyarme e introduje de a poco su miembro. Era demasiado grande, tengo miedo de que esto no entre, ya estaba comenzando a retractarme…- ¿G-Gilbo?... –Sus manos tomaron las mías con fuerza, no me lo esperaba.-

- Tranquila, Eli… No te haré daño. Como te lo dije la primera vez que lo hicimos, estamos juntos en esto, mi amor…

**Entrelacé mis dedos con los de él, sujetándome de sus palmas con fuerza introduciendo de un golpe toda la extensión dentro de mi vagina y creo que el hecho de que estuviera tan mojada permitió que entrara con más facilidad. Pegué un grito en el cielo junto con mi albino, pero mi grito le causó risa aunque se moría de la excitación. Me movía de arriba abajo sosteniéndome de sus manos para estar en más confianza. Miraba al techo, porque sentía mis mejillas arder y sé que si me veía completamente roja se burlaría de mí. Sentí que soltó una de mis manos y con ésta acarició mi mejilla haciendo que lo mirara y estaba igual que yo… completamente sudado, sonrojado y con la boca entreabierta, gimiendo ronco y respirando agitado. Su rostro y su torso sudado brillaba con la luz de la luna que bañaba nuestros cuerpos fogosos y deseosos de más amor y placer que nos entregaba las penetraciones y la forma en que lo montaba, como si estuviera en pleno campo traviesa galopando. Mis gemidos aumentaban con el sentimiento de comenzar a tener mi segundo orgasmo, me agarré con fuerza de la mano que tenía entrelazada con Gilbo y sentí como mis fluidos empapaban su extensión, arcando mi espalda sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla junto con un gemido que resonó por todos los rincones de mi pieza.**

**Me miró de forma seductora y satisfactoria, para de la nada tenerme bajo suyo. Con gran rapidez con sus manos bruscamente logró darme vuelta, ganándose sobre mi cuerpo comenzando un vaivén en el cual me penetraba con mucha fuerza y me hacía sentir en el séptimo cielo. Le decía que no podía más, no era tan simple tener dos orgasmos tan rápido sin tener descanso alguno. Pero, él sólo se movía sin detenerse sobre mi cuerpo. Mis piernas lo abrazaron sintiendo aún más dentro de mí su pene entrando a mi vagina, sus vaivenes eran tan rápidos y profundos que sentía que me rompería en cualquier momento. De a poco comenzó a lubricarse nuevamente mi entrepierna (por lo menos, más de lo que ya estaba mojada) y la boca de Gilbert se acercó a mi pezón izquierdo mordisqueándolo haciéndome gemir desesperada, lo que me hacía sonrojarme más… ¡Mein Gott! ¡Gilbert von Weillschmidt! La manera en que succiona mi pecho y su lengua pasa delicadamente y lentamente sobre mi pezón me está poniendo a mil. Puedo sentir que en cualquier momento me haría venirme por tercera vez.**

**Tal vez ya habían pasado años, o tal vez realmente no había llegado a tener orgasmos de este nivel desde que tenía relaciones con él. La velocidad de sus embestidas se volvía más agresivas y por el palpitar de su miembro podía presentir que el clímax se acercaba. Sus labios succionaban cada parte de mi cuerpo dejando un camino de chupones que deseaba que pudieran borrarse por lo menos mañana, por esta noche… quería ser de él.**

**Si pudiera describir este momento, sería la mejor despedida de soltera que podría haber pedido. Me sentía cerrando una etapa que jamás cerré por su adiós tan pronto y abrupto cuando me dejó por su ex, Natalia y su constante cambio de novias. Aún recuerdo esa vez en Julio cuando intentamos volver y yo como una idiota pensaba que habíamos vuelto pero, a las semanas lo vi con otra chica de su barrio y luego con una chica de la escuela atrás de los vestidores de mujeres. Sabía que su instinto mujeriego no había cambiado, pero, en lo que estamos haciendo no veía la lujuria, ni ese deseo de querer poseer un cuerpo cualquiera, sus embestidas se habían vuelto más despacio, sensuales y profundas, de cierta forma podía sentir… ¿Amor? ¿Era amor lo que quería transmitirme Gilbert? No sentía como si estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales como un simple animal que tiene deseos de algo más carnal, sino que más bien era algo como… ¿Hacer el amor? Abrí mis ojos para mirar su rostro y no pude hacer nada más que abrir la boca y notar que mi mirada se nublaba, él… ¿Aún me ama? ¿Me amó? No podía seguir pensando más, su pene se volvía más grande y lo escuché gemir alto y ronco sintiendo el caliente líquido espeso recorriendo y bañando mi interior. No pude hacer nada más que gemir y llegar a mi tercer orgasmo con ese fluido que me llenaba. Su semen se mesclaba con mis fluidos vaginales y los sentía bajar y salir por mi vagina. Se comenzó a mover lentamente mientras me besaba y no paraba de salir semen de su miembro. Me abracé por fuerza acariciando su blanca cabellera y sintiéndome completamente suya. No había necesidad de palabras, nuestras lenguas, nuestros vaivenes y nuestros gemidos camuflados por un beso fogoso hablaban por si solos; yo lo amé, el me amó, pero, ¿Aún hay amor dentro mío para él?... Mañana o mejor dicho, en unas horas más estaría en los brazos de otro hombre…**

- Eli… -Escuché musitar a un cansado pero satisfecho prussiano.- Te amo… -Sus palabras atravesaron como una navaja suiza mi corazón, eran las palabras que no quería oír.- lo he hecho desde que te conozco y siempre lo haré. –Mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación. Por favor, no me hagas esto…- ¿T-Te duele algo? –Sacó su miembro de mi interior y se sentó en la cama mirándome fijamente a los ojos.-

- ¿Por qué… Por qué tienes que hacer esto tan complicado?... –Me abalancé a sus brazos, llorando como una magdalena.-

**No sabía que decir seguramente. Me abrazó con fuerza y acariciaba mi cabellera. Seguramente lo amaba, pero, yo estaba comprometida y no había vuelta atrás… Perdóname Gilbert, Roderich, pero, estoy confundida y no sé qué hacer. Sentí como me besaba y me aferraba a su cuerpo desnudo. Creo que yo al final nunca te olvidé…**

_Te amo, szerelmem._


	8. Pesadilla semanal: 7 Final

_{Séptimo día de la pesadilla semanal; El último día }_

**Hoy era el día definitivo. Después de las seis de la tarde ya no sería más Elizabeth Héderváry, sino que Elizabeth Edelstein. Lo que había hecho anoche era oficial. Mi ropa estaba tirada por toda la pieza y supongo que ya era bastante tarde porque entraba bastante luz por mi ventana.**

**Me levanté, tomé un polerón rojo que era de Gilbert, tomé mis bragas rojas tiradas en el piso y fui al comedor, ya que un olor bastante apetecible me llamaba y al irme acercando vi algo blanco al lado de una bandeja con un increíble banquete. Era raro, había una nota en el papel. La tomé para poder leerla:**

"_Preciosa, te dejo el desayuno servido. Piensa bien lo que harás, pero sin importar tu decisión, no me volveré a ir de tu lado aunque me duela sí te casas con ese aristócrata. Ich Liebe Dich, tu Gilbo"_

**¿Cómo me puede decir algo como esto? Bueno, escribir. Supongo que ya no era momento para arrepentirme, sólo quedan unas horas para mi matrimonio. Llevo tal vez cerca de 9 años de noviazgo con Roderich y no dejaré que esta aventura romántica de unos días arruine lo que construí con una persona que estuvo dispuesta a dar mucho por alguien que tal vez ni lo merece tanto. Ya ni modo, mejor dejo de pensar tanto. Todavía quedan cerca de unas 6 horas para el momento definitivo.**

**Las horas pasaban simplemente rápido. Sólo quedaba una hora para el matrimonio. Mi suegro y mi suegra habían venido a buscar el pastel de bodas el cual, Gilbert el otro día me ayudó a terminar cuando me desmayé. Mi madre y Lili hacían los últimos detalles del maquillaje, el cual se suponía ser natural, pero bajo mucha cantidad de cosméticos de diferentes tipos. Mis pestañas estaban demasiado largas y mis ojos decorados con una suave sombra color verde sobre el parpado para que hiciera combinación con mis ojos. Aún no me colocaba el blanco vestido diseñado por una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda de toda Hungría (Claramente tenía que usar algo de mi original país), aunque Roderich insistió mucho en que usara un vestido que diseñara una de las más reconocidas modistas de Austria, pero, tuve que reusarme ya que quería por sobre todo algo hecho por mi país ya que me iría a vivir a Austria junto a mi esposo en unas horas más, claro que sin contar que nos iríamos de luna de miel a Punta Cana y luego a Río de Janeiro. Tenía toda mi historia formada con él, no era momento de retractarme.**

**Me miraba al espejo y a Lili acomodando delicadamente mi cabello recogiéndolo en un tomate, del cual dejó caer y salir unos cuantos mechones rebeldes caer para darle un toque más liviano. Sinceramente no creí que ni en un millón de años me vería como lo estoy haciendo ahora, quizás por eso mi madre está disfrutando tanto este momento. La veía terminando los últimos arreglos al vestido.**

**Al terminar mi peinado, le pedí a mi madre y a mi amiga que salieran de mi habitación para poderme cambiar de ropa. Abrí mi armario sacando un conjunto de ropa interior blanco con un negro encaje muy elegante, me quité mi bata dejando mi cuerpo desnudo ser bañado por los rayos de sol que entraban ya a las 5 y algo por mi ventana. Me coloqué mis bragas y luego con suma delicadeza abroché mi sostén strapless y acomodé mis pechos dentro de él, pude percatarme que tenía en ciertas zonas una pequeña marca casi invisible de los chupones que hizo Gilbo anoche ahora que lo pienso, volví a decirle Gilbo por inconsciencia, ¡Aish! No sonrías por tonteras así, Elizabeth. Bajé el cierre del vestido y me lo acomodé, había bajado algo de peso, mas estaba perfecto a mi figura. Me faltaba algo azul dentro de mi conjunto. Tenía lo viejo que era un broche de color esmeralda de mi abuela que yacía sobre mi cabellera, lo nuevo era el vestido y los zapatos, lo prestado un collar de jade azul con verde en mi cuello, ahora sólo faltaba lo azul. Tomé aire profundo.**

- Ya es hora…

**Al final Liechstein me pasó una piocha de una rosa azul con tonos verdes al sol que era realmente hermoso, hecho por ella. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar en un salón aparte dentro del recinto donde nos casaríamos. A pesar de que nos casamos por la iglesia, decidimos hacer la ceremonia en una iglesia que tiene sistema de recinto por así decirlo. Tenía que esperar cerca de unos diez minutos para poder salir afuera de este pequeño cuarto y entregarme al altar. No paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, es más, siento que he estado dándome vuelta de un lado a otro por más de una hora, cosa demasiado imposible siendo que había llegado sólo hace veinte minutos atrás. ¡Ah! No soporto los lugares cerrados y menos si ando pensando en Gilbo todo el tiempo y en lo que sucedió y en que no sería capaz de confesárselo a Rode. No quiero arruinar este perfecto día, además de no querer herir a mi querido ángel de la guarda. Ay, Roderich… Perdóname por todas las estupideces que hice. ¿Estupidez? Sé mejor que nadie que para mí no fue una tontera, pero, no puedo realmente creer que hicimos el amor, la expresión de Gilbert fue increíblemente una cara que jamás he visto en mi vida, una expresión de amor única. Sería lo mejor y también lo más gratificante si pueda asimilar y aceptar el hecho de que pasó eso, de que tal vez haya habido o no amor, lo disfruté mucho, y que fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida aunque siento que todo fue sólo una falacia. Adrenalina, pasión, lujuria, cariño, ternura, etcétera. Había pasado tanto tiempo y estaba más que feliz con eso, pero siento que no me conformo, como si de cierta manera si le dijera a Roderich lo que pasó me fuera a tranquilizar aunque en el fondo yo sé que empeoraría todo, incluso cancelando la boda y quizás sin siquiera poder volver a mi amigo. ¡No, no, no, no, no! No me arriesgaría ahora ni en un millón de años a que sucediera algo así. No encuentro a hombres como él cerca de cien años luz. La vara estaba muy alta para alguien como el albino prusiano, mi novio era cariñoso, amable, un caballero total, de la clase más alta, un hombre empresarial, entre muchas cosas. Gilbert era o es un flojo que a pesar de tener en sus manos una de las empresas más importantes de toda Europa, nunca trabajaba ni se preocupaba de sus trabajadores. Durante toda esta semana no lo vi ni un solo día en ir al trabajo. Era cierto, me enamoré en algún momento y pensé en casarme con un vago y flojo idiota. Realmente el amor puede ser ciego. Dejé de dar vueltas y decidí detenerme frente al espejo.**

- ¿Realmente merezco todo esto?...

**Me miraba en el espejo y no me convencía de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Era esto realmente lo correcto?... Esas palabras pasaban por mi mente atormentándome de una manera inimaginable. Ese sentimiento de inseguridad mezclada con los nervios de no saber que te depara en el futuro con la elección que hiciste… Aunque en mi caso, además de este asqueroso sentimiento, tenía uno de remordimiento por la última semana que viví ¿Realmente todo fue verdad?... Sentía que se me partía la cabeza de tanto pensar.**

**Decidí sentarme en la silla que se encontraba hermosamente adornada detrás de mío. ¡Se suponía que hoy sería el día más feliz de mi vida! Pero… ¡Arg! Siempre tú, imbécil, siempre tú apareces cuando todo está en completo orden. Levanté mi mirada hacia el espejo y ahí me veía, una joven de unos 26 años, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro recogido en un tomate dejando uno que otro rebelde mechón fuera de éste, y una flor de color rosa pálido que hacia una perfecta combinación con mi vestido blanco. Después de tantos años de ser conocida por toda la primaria, secundaria como una marimacho y después de la prepa volverse toda una señorita. Además, ¿estudiar gastronomía para ser una buena ama de casa? Creo que nadie ni yo misma se podía, en esos tiempos, imaginar que mi vida estaría como está ahora. No hay duda que estoy feliz de querer compartir el resto de mi vida junto a uno de los amigos que he tenido desde el pre-escolar y hasta mis días de preparatoria, que nos separáramos de cierta manera en la universidad al escoger la carrera de leyes y yo irme por el área de la gastronomía, aunque, por cierto, nos lleváramos por 2 años de diferencia, siempre fuimos muy cercanos al ser vecinos.**

**Suspiré al recordar todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días, esta última semana que me mantuve alejada de mi prometido. Él tenía que entregar su tesis y yo me fui a mi departamento de soltera por unos días para terminar los últimos detalles del matrimonio… Pero, ¿¡por qué tenía que aparecer él justo esa semana!. Se suponía que las cosas no debían de terminar así. Simplemente se me olvidó y a Rode también que Gilbert von Weillschmidt era mi vecino, claramente a veces las cosas no se piensan ni se planean como se podría. No sé que me pasó, no sé si realmente siempre seguí amándolo o era porque algo en él me llamaba a serle infiel a mi querido novio. Quizás, hasta todo lo que pasó fue una malévola idea de Gilbert. Si, seguramente él sería capaz de crear un plan así de sucio y extrañamente elaborado para hacerme volver con él, enamorarme nuevamente y cuando menos lo esperara el me dejaría por una niñita de por ahí como lo hizo dos veces. Pero, sería demasiado para él crear un plan tan elaborado como ese.**

**Ya faltaba poco para salir a escena. Me levanté y coloqué la tiara que tenía el velo. Lo acomodé cuidadosamente y tomé el velo de atrás para tirarlo hacia adelante. Realmente iba a contraer matrimonio y no había alguien que pudiera detenerme ahora. Si hubiera decidido irme con Gilbert, ahora no era el momento, tampoco funcionaría pensar en qué sería de mi vida si fuera corriendo a sus brazos, no soy capaz de contar con él. Seguramente, si volvía con él a los días me dejaría por otra y me contaría todos sus problemas amorosos sin importarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo que me pone más triste y me hace sentir nuevamente tonta por tener algo de esperanzas en él, pero ahora no es así. Mi confianza está totalmente plantada en Roderich y lo que he vivido a lo largo de mi vida luego de que Gilbert me dejara por su ex, por la chica que era de un país más lejano siendo que yo podía estar a su lado, después de todo, he vivido en Austria casi toda mi vida y Gilbert a pesar de vivir en Alemania, se encuentran muy cerca. Después de todo estudiamos los tres en una escuela y una preparatoria que se encuentra en la frontera y que reúne a muchos alumnos de diferentes continentes y que además tiene un campus, y la primera vez que vi ese cabello atípicamente blanco y esos penetrantes ojos rojizos, me cautivaron y decidí hacerme amiga de él hasta que al tiempo después nuestra amistad por un juego se convirtió en un noviazgo. ¡Pensar que comenzamos a salir sólo porque mi ex no me prestaba suficiente atención y la de él era una idiota! Al final me enamoré y él, volvió con esa imbécil… Aish, no vale la pena seguir pensand-, ¿quién toca la puerta? Puede ser mi padre que me viene a buscar para entrar a la iglesia.**

- Ya voy. –Abrí la puerta y… n-no… Pensé que mi pesadilla había terminado.-

- Elizabeth, vine a buscarte. Sólo podemos huir ahora, por favor, huye conmigo. Ich liebe dich, meine liebe.

- No… Es que tú no… No deberías estar acá. Yo me casaré con Roderich, no me lo vas a impedir Gilbert. ¡Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera!

- Pero, lo pensé y tú… Sólo tú eres la que puede acompañarme el resto de mi vida. Elizabeth Héderváry. –No te pongas de rodillas, idiota.- Te amo, por favor, escápate conmigo y formemos una familia.

- Gilbert… No entiendes nada…

- Por favor, Eli. ¡Huye junto a mí! No volveré a dejarte por otra.

- Eso… ¿Tienes claro eso? Siempre pensé que no tenías claro que jugaste conmigo casi todo el tiempo. Tú. Tú grandísimo idiota jugaste con mis sentimientos todo el tiempo y yo como idiota estuve detrás de ti, pero, no quiero volver a correr el riesgo de que me dejes atrás.

- Eli… Yo no creí que… O sea, yo jamás quise dejarte atrás o algo así… Yo te amo y te amé pero no sabía qué hacer.

- Ya es tarde, Gilbert. –Caminé a través del umbral y lo dejé atrás, sujetando con fuerza mi vestido para evitar llorar.- Te amé demasiado, pero lo que pasó… ya pasó. No quiero volver a confiar en ti, incluso si tal vez aún te amo más que a Roderich, él siempre dio todo por mí. No quiero volver a ser desechada. Gilbo, tú… tú siempre tenías a alguien más en tu lista de espera. No importa que hiciera, tu sólo avanzabas. Siempre, siempre te has conformado con las palabras, yo te decía "Aléjate" y te alejabas, te decía "Adiós" y tú te conformabas con ese adiós, te decía "Estoy bien" nunca pasaba por tu cabeza el hecho de que estuviera mintiendo, ¿Por qué siempre fuiste así? –Sin necesidad de voltear sentía su corazón palpitar y sin entender bien todo lo que bombardeaba con mis palabras.- Tuviste novia tras novia, una tras la otra y nunca miraste atrás. Yo siempre estuve detrás de ti, esperando de alguna manera una señal de que lucharas por mí, aún si era por mi amistad… ¡Lucharas y no te conformaras por las estúpidas palabras! ¡Si te dije adiós era para que me buscaras! Estaba demasiado desesperada y te puse a prueba, pero nunca entendiste que quería que intentaras buscarme… Sólo te conformaste con que me alejara y tu ahí te quedaste 8 años sin hacer nada por mí, ¿Por qué debería irme ahora contigo?... –Sentí un sollozo detrás de mí y mi voz entrecortada.- Yo te amaba demasiado, Gilbert. Más de lo que amé a alguien en esta vida, mas, nunca recibí el mismo amor de tu parte. Di que me amaste, puedes gritárselo a todo el mundo pero… el sólo hecho de que nunca fuiste capaz de pasar por sobre mis palabras, hacer caso omiso de ellas y venir por mí, me demuestra que no era tan importante en tu vida, me quisiste… Pero, no como te quería yo, tú no estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí. No fue antes y no lo será ahora. Hoy es la prueba de que te dejaré atrás y armaré mi vida lejos de ti, que ya no tengo miedo de vivir sin ti y que ya podré dormir en las noches sin tener que escribir tu nombre una y otra vez en mi pared. Te amé como nadie te va a amar en la vida, Gilbo… pero, tu oportunidad ya pasó, ya te di un ultimátum y nunca hiciste nada para luchar contra eso. Lo siento, pero, ya no soy esa niña de 15, ahora soy la prometida del aristócrata que odias. Seré tu amiga si me lo pides, pero, ya no hay una tercera oportunidad.

**Me alejé de él, con las palabras _"Te amo y te amaré"_ dentro de mi garganta y caminé hacia la entrada de la iglesia donde esperaba mi padre para poder entregarme a ese hombre que me acompañó durante todos estos años, mientras en las paredes veía todos los momentos vividos con el albino quebrarse y romperse al caer contra el suelo. Esto era el adiós definitivo a esa etapa de tormento que alguna vez viví en mi adolescencia. Era mi momento de vivir la vida sin tener que pensar en su amor, sin tener que pensar en el albino. Quizás lo amaría por siempre y tal vez ahora permanecería a mi lado como un amigo, pero, no me arrepentiré de esto. No era momento de arrepentimientos y menos si se trataba de mi más grande amigo. Ahora seré la señora Edelstein y me decidí por fin a serlo; quizás yo no ame a Roderich como puedo amar a Gilbert, pero intentaré cada día amarlo más y más. Lo único que podría decirte ahora es perdóname, mi amor, mas… nuestra historia terminó. Te había dejado atrás, por fin lo que más me ha costado en la vida pude hacerlo. Gracias por todo, mi amado prusiano.**

_Gracias a ti, conocí lo que es el amor y el arte de amar._

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. Creo que ha sido uno de los fanfic que más sudor y lágrimas he gastado. Es el primer mature que escribo y con esta pareja que tanto amo. Por favor, no crean que no me costó escribir esto, me moría de vergüenza pero, valió la pena._

_Dejen sus reviews y seguiré escribiendo más fanfics GilxEli. _

_Y una aclaración, no crean que este final me hace feliz, pero me daba más tristeza dejar a Roderich solo, ya que siempre Gilbert se queda con la chica. MAS~ Hay una sorpresita, quizás una especie de "epílogo imaginario" hecho para todos que no les agradó en su totalidad este final por razones obvias (El que Gilbert no se quedase con Elizabeth), pero este final explica bien el sufrimiento. _

_Ya dejo de escribir y espero les gustara esta historia que hice con esfuerzo y suma dedicación para todos los amantes del GilxEli, el hentai, el lemon y claro, a mi estúpido muso (para no decirle musa.)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Sorpresa: Final Alternativo

Aquí llega mi pequeña sorpresita (Debo admitir que me gusta más este final). No me podía quedar tranquila viendo como Gilbert se quedó sin su Mein Liebe. Será bien tarado a veces, pero, se merece el amor de esta agresiva húngara. Espero les guste y satisfaga.

* * *

_Final Alternativo._

**… Aish, no vale la pena seguir pensand-, ¿quién toca la puerta? Puede ser mi padre que me viene a buscar para entrar a la iglesia.**

- Ya voy. –Abrí la puerta y...- ¿Roderich? Mi amor, no deberías estar acá. –Corrí a cubrirme con una chaqueta encima.- El novio no debería ver a la novia, es de mala suerte. –No sabía que decía, ya que ni creo en la mala suerte.-

- Mi querida Elizabeth, por favor, siéntate. Tengo que hablar algo contigo. –Esto realmente no me daba buena espina. Nos sentamos en los elegantes sillones que habían en el salón.- Anoche, llamé a tus amigas porque sabía que saldrían para celebrar tu despedida de solteras. No quería llamarte directamente para decirte que me fue excelente en mi tesis, pero, me enteré de que no contestaste las llamadas y tenías tu celular apagado. Evidentemente me preocupé, pero por alguna razón no quise molestar, les dije que quizás estabas cansada por los preparativos y te fuiste a dormir, pero hoy en la mañana fui a tu departamento. –Traté de no hacer alguna mueca muy obvia, pero, creo que él se enojaría. Nunca lo hizo pero…-

- Perdóname, Rode…

- Liz, escúchame. –Tomó mis manos delicadamente y me dedicó una sonrisa, mis ojos se estaban cristalizando ¿Por qué sonreía si le fui infiel?.- Al ir a tu departamento noté que no estaban las llaves de emergencia. Entonces, en ese momento toqué el timbre y salió Gilbert a medio vestir. Debo decir que me sorprendió el hecho de verlo en tu departamento y claro que saqué por conclusión lo que había pasado. Quise pegarle y efectivamente lo hice, pero… Liz tu sabes que soy malo en las peleas por lo que me dañé un poco la mano –Bajé la mirada para observar su mano derecha y efectivamente sus nudillos estaban algo dañados.-, mas Gilbert no se defendió.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, yo estaba igual. Quise partirle la cara por meterse con mi mujer, pero, al ver que realmente sabía que había hecho algo mal, no valía la pena golpearlo más. Entré al departamento y conversamos de una forma civilizada. Liz, no me pongas esa cara, somos dos hombres grandes y maduros ahora después de todo. –Cerré la boca y me concentré a escucharlo, no sé a qué llegaría si ya sabía que le fui infiel.- Me contó todo lo que sucedió en la semana y anoche. No esperaba de ti que me fueras infiel, si soy sincero –El reflejo del sol en sus lentes me impedía ver su mirada, pero su voz lo culpaba.- pero, siempre tuve más claro que cualquiera que tu siempre seguiste amándolo. Tuve un poco de miedo en un momento, pero, creo que aún a pesar de todo lo que he hecho sigues amándolo y no te puedo prohibir tus sentimientos.

- E-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué no nos casaremos? Por favor, Rode, no hagas esto, tú me amas y yo te quiero mucho.

- Me quieres mucho, Liz, efectivamente. Pero, no me amas como quisiera. Me duele, pero sé cuando un soldado pierde en la batalla. Siempre luché por ganarla, pero él es el que triunfó. Soy un caballero por lo que acepto mi derrota.

- Roderich…

- Yo me encargaré de hablar con el sacerdote y los invitados. Sólo tengo algo que pedirte. Cuídalo y no pienses dejarlo ir nunca más, Elizabeth. Él realmente va enserio contigo ahora, quizás maduró o porque tú estabas a punto de contraer matrimonio se dio cuenta que te podía perder. –Mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. No podía creer que él me estuviera diciendo todas estas cosas.- Vamos, Liz. Corre en busca de tu gran amor, yo estaré bien, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga y mi gran amor por lo que quiero ver por sobre todo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Roderich –Me colgué a su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza.- Gracias, amigo. Muchas gracias, mi querido Roderich.

**Salí corriendo de la Iglesia. No sé a dónde exactamente voy, pero, voy a encontrar Gilbert cueste lo que cueste.**

**Recorrí casi toda la ciudad buscándolo, en los bares, las plazas, los parques, bibliotecas, comiquerías, incluso la rivera del río, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

- Alto, espera… Hay un lugar en el que no he buscado –Corrí con todas mis fuerzas sujetando los extremos de mi vestido para no tropezarme. No me importaba si me cansaba, sólo quería verlo.

**La gente me miraba extraño, no todos los días se ve a una novia corriendo por las calles como lo hacía yo. Llegué y al ver que el ascensor demoraba decidí subir por las escaleras, de algo que me sirviera haber estado en el club de atletismo alguna vez.**

**Subí tan rápido como me lo dieron mis piernas, realmente no estoy en mi mejor físico, pero había llegado. Caminé hasta la piscina y ahí estaba en la orilla de ésta. Mirando la ciudad completamente iluminada por los edificios. Me acerqué lentamente a él parándome a su lado.**

- Se ve linda la ciudad, ¿No?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Edelstein? –Se restregó su manga por los ojos.- Mejor ándate con tu esposo, no quiero que vengas a tenerme lástima. Por hoy quiero estar solo.

- Pero, si mi futuro esposo está acá ¿Por qué querría estar en otro lugar?

- Eli… ¿No te casaste con Roderich? ¿Fue mi culpa?

- Sí y puede que sí. Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría casada con Rode pero… Al final, el hombre que amo y he amado está acá. -Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y sus ojos rojos brillaban como las estrellas aunque sonara cursi de mi parte.- Pero, tengo una condición para quedarme. –Su expresión cambió levemente pero asintió con la cabeza.- Pobre que me vuelvas a dejar por otra idiota o no vuelvas a voltearte porque te costará caro, como un golpe con una sartén.

- Dalo por hecho… Eli.

**Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, pegándose nuestros cuerpos, levantándome mientras me daba vueltas y nuestros labios se juntaban en un apasionado y romántico beso, o eso supongo que parecía. Pero, sin importar qué pasó, después de todo yo siempre lo amé, lo amo y lo voy a amar. Puede haber hecho muchas cosas que me hirieran en el pasado mas deseo volver a confiar en él de alguna forma. El momento era mágico y era el indicado. Gracias por todo, Roderich y gracias por todo mi amor… Quizás si no hubieras hecho esto así de complicado, esto no sería lo que es ni te amaría como lo hago.**

_Szeretlek nagyon, Gilbert von Weillschmidt._


End file.
